Beyond Simplicity
by x oh so daring
Summary: A late night party filled with muggle alcohol, and neon lights, Ginny and Draco... are in a bit of a prediciment... what will happen between the two of them once news reaches? CHAPTER 7 ADDED
1. Unexpected Ventures

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan fiction, I do not claim these characters, I have nowhere in my name Rowlings, row, ling, wlin, or any combination of those letters…ok?

Ginny took a sip out of the goblet she had filled with bloody marry. She was a bit taken aback by the flavor, it was new, different, but strangely addicting. Taking another sip, she surveyed the room. Dean and Seamus had been planning this party for about a month, the way it traveled was by word of mouth. You could only come if you were invited basically. Somehow, Ginny figured there had to be some form of bribery, they had got the house elves to concoct various forms of muggle alcohol. The room looked fantastic, it had been an empty classroom which Dean, and Seamus cleared out, it was draped in dark colors, and bright neon colors flashed around giving the effect of a night club.

There was seating around the edges of the classroom, some old busted up barstools mainly, and the main dance floor was in the center, it was a rather big classroom, at least 150 students were there all together. Harry and Hermione were talking animatedly in a corner while Ron was looking around the room for someone, he seemed rather distracted and edgy. Padma and Lavender were on the main dance floor dancing with some 7th years, but their eyes were watchful, they didn't want to dare miss out on the latest gossip. The Slytherins were all huddled together in a dark corner snickering, making their comments just loud enough so a good grasp of the people could hear. A few of them were actually dancing, Flint Wells (6th year) had actually gotten Pansy Parkinson to dance with him, but that was no surprise seeing Pansy would of danced with anyone.

Finishing off her drink Ginny began to feel a lot more social, she set down the goblet and made her way over to Luna, and Colin.

"Hey," She said to Colin with a slight hiccup, "Would you like to dance?"

Colin nodded in agreement, the music had just stopped, and struck back up on a high, fast paced song. Pulling Colin out with her to the center of the dance floor, she smiled and began to dance. She let herself loose, gently swinging her hips, showing off all of the curves in her body. Hermione dragged both Ron and Harry with her to dance, Ron looked like he wanted to hide in the nearest broom closet, his movements were more robotic then smooth, Ginny laughed and looked away. The music riveted her, pulsing through her body, she felt like it was an unknown language to many, but she felt as if her body spoke it often. The lights flickered fast, and Ginny noticed Colin wasn't too bad of dancer he kept right inline with her body, complimenting her every move. But she found him rather boring, he took no risks he just knew what he was doing. After the song had come to an end Ginny walked off followed by Colin, she grabbed another drink, this time having no idea what it was, it was rather tart, but she liked the flavor, she downed it in a couple gulps, and took on another, this time sipping it a bit more cautiously. Finishing off that drink she made her way back towards Hermione, Colin finishing his own drink trailed after her more like it was a chore than anything.

Ginny began giggling profusely, and asked Hermione, "Who is that yummy blonde over there, I think it is time he came on the dance floor."

Hermione followed Ginny's gaze, her eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy, a wave of shock fell over her body, and she could not help but show it. "Umm… Ginny, are you feeling ok? That is Draco Malfoy, wait… how many drinks have you had?" Her eyes slightly budging at the last part of her response.

"Just a couple, or two…" She said in response, slightly slurring her last words. Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew she best keep an eye on her friend, but right then Ron went into a rage. He had been stood up by Parvati, Hermione had no choice but to run after her sulking friend.

Ginny just laughed, the techno beat pulsed through her body, she let each beat become a statement, the lights flashing and the beats soon droned into one. The mix of light and noise seemed to fade…

--------

Ginny woke up suddenly, she had a massive migraine that seemed to penetrate her whole head. Once it seemed to dull down a bit she took a look around, she was lying in a small, rather cozy room, it was decorated in greens and blues. Ginny looked around a bit, suddenly as she began looking around she became queasy as her eyes fell onto **him**. The signature blonde locks gave it all away, Ginny wanted to scream but it was lost in her throat, she quickly got out of the bed, finding her clothes surrounding her on the floor, quickly pulling them on she collapsed to the floor, finally the real reality setting in. She silently sobbed, the tears falling down her face at a steady rhythm. Finally wiping away the tears, she tried to forget about it, and hide it behind logic. She _had_ to think of what to do, she wanted to wake him up and scream at him, yell at him ask him how could he do this to her, but she knew she had quite a few drinks last night, in fact she barely remember the night after a couple dances. _Why did I have to be so careless?_ She thought_ this isn't me, I have never been so reckless, frick, why did I do this? How could I have done this?_ The thought came pouring in as she tried to hide them from herself. Her body told her to run, but she didn't trust her instincts this time, look where they had got her last night, so she waited…

---------

The light surrounded him, as he woke up, his head was throbbing, as his eyes became accustomed to the light, reality hit him, _where am I?_, he wondered. The room was way to light, the dungeons never had this good of lighting, the room was decorated with a little to light of a green, and a little to rich of a blue for his taste. He surveyed the room, and his eyes fell upon Ginny, he couldn't help it, his eyes bulged immediately, _so much for hiding my emotions._

"What the…" the rest of the words faltered, he felt as though he could not form a witty sentence for the life of him.

Ginny's gazed turned towards him as soon as she heard his voice, she quickly wiped her face, _oh shit, _Draco thought.

"We need to talk." She simply said, her eyes were locked on his, and he could tell by her stubbornness that she would not budge until she got exactly as she had demanded. Wrapping the blankets a bit tighter around his body, he nodded his head.

Ginny seemed a bit baffled, she clearly didn't know where to begin, and Draco was in no clear mood of saving her from the humility, his head was screaming, and he did not like the circumstances, he hadn't even let his mind wander. Imaginations of what happened the night before were for people with lack of status and class.

"How bout we start with this, because clearly there is no easy way to start this, I was obviously drunk last night, and you most likely were too, I don't remember anything but dancing, and then my night is a blur, I woke up and found my clothes literally, scattered around this room." She said her voice slightly wavering at the end.

"Go on Weaselette, I am quite enjoying the story," Draco said with a smirk, his stomach began to turn as he started having some memories of the night before, he quickly cleared his head, and watched as Ginny's eyes narrowed at him.

"This is about the last thing but funny Malfoy, so don't try to make a fool of me, because really you would just be making a fool of yourself, after all you did sleep with me." grimaced as he the memories of last night came back to him in full swing. He and his gang had been hanging back in the corner, making comments on everything and everyone, but after a while it had gotten rather dry and boring. Malfoy left them for a bit and had some of the muggle liquor, normally something he found degrading but last night he figured, what the hell. He had taken a few to many shots of whatever it had been, the light seemed a little brighter. The rhythm seemed to connect with him and he had went out dancing. He saw Ginny, her red-gold hair shone brightly in the lights, it gleamed and glittered, he couldn't resist her, something about her caught his eyes. As the party ended and she had been leaving he followed her, she was a bit tipsy but fully aware of what was going on around her. He didn't know what had taken over his body, but he kissed her, passionately, and hardy, and at last when his lips left hers he tickled hers, tempting them asking for more, and that is what he got, she pulled him in, inviting his tongue, after that he only remember them bringing themselves into a room which had just suddenly seamed to appear. Draco blinked, he blocked out the rest of the flashback, he didn't want to go beyond that, he had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"I wasn't drunk." The words burst out of him, he hadn't exactly meant to say that at all, he had wanted to say he was drunk, to make her feel somehow inferior, but he couldn't as she stared at him straight in the eyes. "Ok? I didn't think you were drunk either, just a little tipsy, I had something to drink so it wasn't exactly me."

"What do you consider a little tipsy?" Ginny said as a tear fell down her face, "Falling over, barely able to walk? Or is that what you consider sober?" Draco could see the fire lighting in her eyes, she was just getting started.

He was ready to take her, "As I remember, you could walk perfectly fine, and you were perfectly happy moaning, and begging. But then of course, selective memory helps you there." He said, the smirk residing back on his face.

Her eyes widened and she burst into tears, definitely not the reaction he had expect. "You Ass, I lost everything, and you act like it is some kind of parade, and that you are more of man. You aren't more of a man, you had to take advantage of someone who was weaker than you to get some action."

Draco hated those last words, he knew that hadn't bee the case, but when she burst out in tears he felt pain surge through himself, he quickly jumped out of bed putting his clothes on and rushed toward her. "Stay away," she yelled, her voice horse, "Just stay away from me."

----------

Ever since the party Ginny had felt especially moody, she withdrew from people, she was less social, but tried to conceal it all, but she knew she was now good at it. Everywhere she went people shot pained expressions like she they knew what she was going through but no one even asked if what was wrong.

Finally one night, Hermione corned her in the girl's dormitory while no one was in there, "Ginny what's wrong?" She said walking over to where Ginny sat, she wrapped her arms around Ginny, she couldn't help it, the warmth, and the knowing that she had someone she could finally confide in, she let it go, between tears and strangled breaths she managed to tell Hermione the whole story. Hermione stayed silent through the whole story allowing her to finish, finally Hermione stroked her hair and asked,

"Did you guys... err… use protection?" she winced, hoping that it wasn't too bold of a question.

"Hermione," Ginny sniffed quietly, and choked up a bit, "I don't think we did."

Ginny had thought about that bit of information quite a bit, but now that she had finally said it out loud, it frightened her, her mind rushed to thousands of places. What if she ended up pregnant? No she couldn't end up pregnant… but if she did what would Ron do, wait what would MOM do? Ginny whimpered childishly but she could not help, her emotions were overtaking her body.

---------

_4 weeks later…_

Ginny had made her way into the bathroom which she had always tried to avoid… Moaning Myrtle's. She knew it was necessary, her period was late, it had taken her about a week to convince herself this was very important for her to do. She set her canvas bag down next to a sink, she shivered as she remembered her second year, but shook it off. She looked around the bathroom _good_, it was empty, not even Moaning Myrtle was there at the moment. She took out the ingredients she had packed away in her bag, and her text book. Ginny turned to the page, the _pregnancy potion_, the thick black letter stared up at her, daring, and wild. Ginny quickly readied the sink to hold her potion and began following the steps, cutting leeches Ginny began to space out, she gazed out the window, just thinking about what this potion could bring her, one of the worst dreads of her life.

Ginny felt a sudden scratch, she looked down and saw she had nearly cut off part of her finger cutting up the leaches, luckily she just had a little scrape, throwing the leaches in she stirred it three times clockwise and five counter-clockwise. The leeches being the final ingredient the book said the potion had to set for 5 minutes and then could be used. Ginny scrambled around cleaning up any supplies that might show what she was doing, she hurriedly through the book back into her bag, and the remaining potion ingredients.

----------

Ginny sat on an old toilet waiting for the potion to process, after using it the color remained a grey - undecided. The colors started to swirl and move, Ginny knew this was her moment of truth, but it was so overpowering, she closed her eyes, tears silently falling, she had to muster up the courage to look, she had to see this. Her curiosity pried at her while she tried to shield herself from knowing the truth which resulted in having one eye wide open and the other squeezed shut. The potion had turned a deep blue, relief flooded over her body, but she did not let it overcome her, she knew that the test was only about 85 accurate, there was another 15 of uncertainty.

A squeak caught her attention, she looked toward the door it began to open, Ginny felt in a panic, she grabbed her cup and sloshed the contents down the toiled quickly flushing it, she flung to where the rest of the potion was in the sink and unplugged the cork. The door was all the way open, Harry was there, _what the hell?_, the potion took it's time, not wanting to hide itself within the drains of the school, Ginny turned the faucet to use the water to help force it down but she had picked on of the only faucets which didn't work. Horror screamed through her body, this was about the last thing she wanted Harry to see, and he was about one of the last people she wanted to see at this moment. She tried to keep her face cool, and asked simply, "Heya Harry, fancy seeing you here, seeing it is a girl's bathroom."

"Well really, it is the scenery that attracts me, sorry to invade." Harry said, his expression seemed a bit confused, but she could see the eagerness in his eyes for her to fill him in on the situation. _He thinks I am breaking school rules, and doing something cool, _that was about the last thing she was doing at the moment, but the dead last thing would be telling him what she was doing.

"Yea I was meaning to ask you, err… what are you doing here?" Ginny said at a loss for her usual coolness around Harry… and around most awkward situations for that fact. The potion had almost all faded down the drain, but there were some remains that had stuck onto the old cracked porcelain, Ginny in her last desperate attempt to get rid of her evidence turned on the water on the sink next to her and splashed some of that water into her sink, the potion was gone, or at least all that she could see was.

"Just bursting into vacant bathrooms hoping to prey on unsuspecting girls, you know the usual, how about yourself." Harry said, he was trying to hide his true intentions by avoiding the question, Ginny knew that two could play that game, and the second, herself, could probably play that best. But she wasn't in much of a playing mood at the moment and didn't give it a half effort.

"Umm… Harry, I have to run, fancy we talk another time? Perhaps in a different girl's bathroom?" Ginny asked grabbing her bag and quickly fleeing away from the scene. Her head was in a fog, she could only keep her mind away from it by focusing on the ground in front of her, it was about 7:00 at night, there was still a bit of time left before curfew, so she made her way out to the lake, it was rather chilly, just the right temperature in her mind. She sat down under a tree, resting her back and looking up into the sky. It was not that dark out yet but the stars seemed to shine brightly already, she was hoping that was a sign, but then again, when did signs ever do anyone any good?

-------

Draco ran his hands through his slick blonde hair, his dreams had been tormented with images of Ginny and _that_ night ever since… well _that_ night. Draco paced down the corridors, for once he was away for his usual entourage. He stared below at the floor trying to pick out patterns and flaws, trying to keep his mind away from the ever taunting subject. But soon as he had walked the halls repeatedly it seemed to loose all point, Draco decided to venture outside.

The night was cool and dim, but the stars were bright, Draco found himself making his way to lake, it always seemed so peaceful, and welcoming there…and cool. He saw a sillouhete of an invader under his favorite tree… it look like …Ginny. He felt horror circle through his body, but he didn't let it scare him away, as he neared he sat next to her and simply said.

"We need to talk."


	2. Delayed News

**Disclaimer:** Apparently there is an alarm and attack dogs at the Rowling mansion surrounding the character which I wished to steal.. Yea it wasn't the prettiest site but at least I got back with both arms to type the following tale.. I know I have qualities of a natural born hero… or smuggler… whichever you choose :-p.

----------------

Reviews on the first chapter:

**Missymoe - **thanks so much for the review hopefully this chapter will also be to your liking.

Also a note to those who added me to their favorites, and/or read this fic, please tell me if you like the direction I am going with after this next chapter I am not exactly positive where I want to go with it.

--------------

Hearing Draco's voice Ginny didn't not automatically turn to great his voice, she ran a hand through her hair, this was exactly what she had wanted after Draco had stormed out of the room, but it was also one of the things she feared. Swallowing her fear she turned to face Draco, "And what exactly is it you want to talk about?" Her voice had cracked, and sounded rather weak, she turned and stared back out over the lake.

"Are you alright… I mean you know you aren't…" at this point Draco decided to take interest in the grass surrounding himself, each with it's own intricate pattern, "late? Are you?" his voice faltered out at as he said 'late'.

Ginny just smirked at his question, he hadn't come to check on her, and be her prince charming, she felt naive. No she hadn't expected him to, but every girl has fantasies in the back of her head. "Is that real the only reason you came to talk to me, to see if I am late?" She said keeping her gaze across the water, pulling at the grass by her palms.

Draco could hear the agitation in her voice, that just worried him more, could it be her hormones kicking in over a pregnancy? Did those hormone kick in that fast? "Well... no…I mean.. yea.. But…Ginny, it isn't that simple…"

"Well at least I can be your bearer of bad news." She said, now turning her gaze and staring straight at him, her warm green eyes met his cold grey orbs. Fear seemed to circle into his eyes as she said her first words, but he seemed to quickly burry that in the depths of his eyes, trying to keep a cool complexion. "Draco, I **am** late, but the potion says I am not pregnant… so far."

Confusion wrapped around Draco's body holding him with great dexterity. _How can she be late, and not pregnant? What if she is pregnant… I can't be a father_ the thoughts began to swirl around his head, each one scaring him more than the previous one. The stars caught her hair and gave them an odd glow, she looked beautiful, she didn't look hormonal, or … _pregnant_ for that fact, Draco though to himself. Before able to quite himself, he asked the one question that had run through his mind first, "How can you be late but not pregnant, are you sure you aren't?" His eyes intensely searching from some sign of comfort from her, but she seemed oddly empty.

"How could I be able to explain that to you, if I don't have a clue myself. Yes I am sure, so far as the pregnancy potion says, I am not pregnant, see for yourself, I took it and it changed blue." Pulling the book out of her bag, beneath the mess of her potion ingredients she flipped it open to the bookmark and quickly shoved it to Draco. Draco's eyes searched all over the page, he looked as to be reading it thoroughly not to be missing any part of it. His eyes turned into a look of sheer panic, and quickly and quietly asked, "What color did you say it turned?"

"Blue…what?" Fear seemed to rise into her voice, as she saw the expression cross his face.

"G…Ginny…" He said, he voice breaking, "You **are** pregnant, the book says it will turn _black_ if you are not pregnant, and pink if you are pregnant." A look of sheer confusion crossed Ginny's face, "Ginny…blue means…" he could barely look at her and complete the sentence, "**we** are going to be having… twins."

The sheer terror on her face remained, but understanding quickly drained through her body, she had quickly only looked at what the results meant before Harry came in, and had thought that as long as it wasn't pink she wasn't pregnant. "You have to be joking," was the only thing she could manage to say as she grabbed quickly for the book, and found the paragraph expert on the results, _why couldn't I have read the whole fucking thing before making the potion._

"After taking the potion you will be greeted with quite a few results, the most basic of which is black meaning you are not pregnant. But if you are not greeted with black, one of the following results will explain the rest to you, pink pregnant (the bearer of one child), blue twins, green triplets, orange quadruplets, purple see a medi-witch ASAP, you are the bearer of more than five children and this pregnancy could be a rather tough time for you. As always WFBC (Wizard's Confederation of Birth Control) would like to remind young couple to use protection."

Ginny blinked back tears at the last part, if only she had been aware enough, there would have been more than protection, this wouldn't of even happened. "Gin…" Draco said, his voice soft, and soothing, unlike any other time he had spoken to her, "What are we going to do?"

Ginny couldn't stand his kindness, she could not understand or accept her situation she grabbed the book smashing it into her bag, and begun crying furiously, letting it all out, this was one of the few times she had ever seemed to lose complete self control. Before Draco was able to comfort her, she heard the sound of footsteps pounding away in their direction fast accompanied by, "What the **hell** did you do to her Malfoy?" rage echoed through her brother's voice.

He quickly was at Ginny's side, hugging her awkwardly, and glaring daggers at Malfoy, "I said what the **hell** did you do to her?"

Malfoy got up and brushed himself off, he hadn't come here for a family affair, and certainly would not become part of one. He simple turned around and began to walk back to the castle. Ron was not about to let the prick get away with what he had done to his sister _whatever_ it was. Grabbing Malfoy's shoulder and forcing him to face slightly towards him he punched him as hard as he knew how into the left cheek, rage and exhilaration ripped through him as his fist connected with skin.

Malfoy was not completely taken aback as Ron hit him, he had completely expected it, but he had not really anticipated the force at which Ron's fist had connected with his face. He crumpled to the ground, but quickly recovered, bring himself back up, looking back at Ron, who's eyes filled with fiery, he fled from the scene, he was not going to become a part of this, he didn't want to be there when the news reached him, because at some point it would, maybe it would be tonight… or maybe some day when he wasn't ignorant and Ginny was about the size of a ripe Watermelon.

Watching Malfoy flee Ron quickly turned back to Ginny, "Gin, what is wrong, what did that prick do to you," he asked his eyes searching her for any visible bruises, but it was hard as she had tightened herself into a ball, with her head down.

"Nothing Ron…please just… I'll be back in the common room before curfew." She said through sobs, not risking looking up at her brother.

"Gin, you know I am not going to let you stay here in a state like this, why are you keeping things from me? What did he do to you Gin?"

"Fine Ron, stay here it is up to you, just at least give me some peace, I just need to be alone, or at least have the place around me quiet."

----------------------

As Ginny entered the Great hall, her hair unusually frizzy, and matted, and her robes carelessly flung around her body, she could hear the whispers. Clearly the news about her in a mess last night with Draco had at some point gotten around to the whole school, she should never have ever estimated the channels of gossip in the school. She sat down and grabbed some toast, buttering it, she began to munch on it, keeping unusually quiet and to herself for being as social of a person as she usually was. She ate an drank, she did not try to make chit chat, and didn't even try to acknowledge the presence of most of the surrounding people. She could feel the eyes of Harry, Hermione and Ron boring into her, she knew they were worried about her and that soon they would probably send Hermione to try and figure out what was wrong with her.

But the biggest reason for avoiding chit chat and the presence of others, was her state of mind, she didn't want distractions right now, she had to think this through, she had to do something, she had to tell someone. At some point, if she didn't tell someone, well definitely someone would notice, well most likely _everyone_ would notice. _Who should I tell? I mean mom has to know, but I don't think I can brave her yet. I can't tell Hermione, she would definitely relay it all to Harry and Ron, and Ron would only pause to blow a gasket before owling mom. And I want mom to find out from **me** not anyone else. Well… there is Luna, I know she wouldn't tell a soul… but she isn't one that you would exactly go to for emotional support. _Fear circled her body as the next thought came_ I could talk to Draco… I mean… he kind of wanted to… didn't he? And I know he would be the last one to let anyone know about this, even he own family, he could help **us** come up with a plan, right?_

Before a confirmed decision was reached in her head by the two opposing parties she made her way over to the Slytherin table, she could feel eyes glaring at her, each hoping to get the first bit of juicy gossip. Spotting Draco she headed towards the end where no one else had yet sat down by him and tapped him on the shoulder and whispered to him, "Meet me you know where at the same time," With that she turned on her heals and exited out of the Great hall.

--------

In the bathroom Ginny stared at her face, it was a had a redder tint than normal, it frightened her a bit, her normally clear face had a couple small bits of acne popping up, this frightened her, she never had acne. Well once when she had gone through a small stage of feminism rebellion during her second year, when she refused to wash her face for day on end, but that was a completely different and pointless comparison. Turning on the water to the sink she splashed her face with a burst of cold water, scrubbing deeply at her skin with a towel, finally with some reluctance she turned off the water and dried her face, there didn't seem to be any improvement, her skin seemed a bit more red and irritated then it had been before, but she knew she couldn't expect miraculous cures in just seconds.

Exiting the bathroom, a hand grabbed her, pulling her around the corner, and into a broom closet, the door closed with a light _click_. The light was flicked on to reveal her captor, it was Draco. _Since when did I ever refer to him as Draco?_ Ginny though, but she figured it was sometime around when he impregnated her.

His eyes flickered around the room, checking each detail, and crack, he seemed strangely paranoid. This seemed sadly, one of the times he had displayed even the most emotion towards Ginny, just by his paranoia, well this time and the time when they had found out what her results really meant. Finally letting his guard down he sat down next to where Ginny had made herself comfortable, she always figured if she was in a hostage position she would want to be comfortable. She felt his eyes search over her, "What was it that you wanted to talk about? If you haven't noticed too many people heard about the encounter last night and no doubt have an idea of what we were planning tonight thanks to the help of your brother I am sure." Malfoy, his face filled with annoyance and stubbornness.

Ginny felt anger flare inside herself as he mentioned her brother being the cause of the problem, "My brother would never…" but she let herself drift off, she knew this had to be her hormones, she didn't want to fight, she wanted to have a plan, a plan, some way to help their situation. "Hmm.. Let's see I figure you know, maybe we should talk about the weather, I mean that is why I asked to see you later tonight, that must be it," She said, she really had tried to control her hormones, but it was a lot easier said than done, "Draco, the babies, **our** babies." Draco's face paled as it was reconfirmed that he was going to be a father.

He had spent all of last night trying to figure out what he was going to do, how was he ever going to be able to keep this news away from father, even though he was locked up in his jail cell in Azkaban, news seemed to always travel fast to him through various connections. And what about everyone else at school he had though maybe she could start to wear baggy clothes, but someone would take a hint, and plus it wasn't exactly easy to conceal **twins**.

With a small wince Draco said, "What do you suppose we do?" his voice rather week.

Ginny looked up at him, she felt so frightened, she could not conceal it but tried to play it off cool, but it was revealed as soon as she started to speak, her voice cracked, and squeaked, "That is what I came to ask you." tears began to stream down her face, _damn hormones,_ she could never remember crying this much. "You can't exactly understand, but I can't talk to anyone, my mum, she would kill me, and I really don't have the courage to dicuss it with her yet, and Hermione… well she would tell Harry and Ron, and well yea, you get the picture. Luna, well she isn't really all there for emotional support, and the last thing I would want to do is involve one more guy than is needed."

Draco, was never a good comforter, he felt awkward in his position, but had seen things like this done so often on muggle television, he had a fair idea of the whole concept. Moving toward Ginny he draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled he into him, softly stroking her hair and whisking it away from her face. He knew this was an emotion muggle television could not capture, what he felt for her at this moment, it was something he couldn't explain. He felt such a deep compassion, and caring for her, all he wanted was to sit here and protect her, from anything and everything.

Ginny was a bit taken aback by this sharing of Malfoy, but she accepted, feeling the warmth of his body against her, she happily sank into his chest, her tears smoothly gliding down her cheeks, she asked, "Why does this all have to be so complicated?"


	3. No Longer Secret

**Disclaimer: **Apparently after my last scheme to steal the characters they have been put in a high security vault, sadly I must report that the combination is not 1-2-3-4, so at the moment I do not own the character, but trust me evil shall prevail... someday..

(**A/N: **Sorry about the horrible misspellings and grammatical errors in the last chapter, I really need to get a beta, if you want to be one please let me know, and this time I will try to be a little more carefully and possibly read over my work)

--------------------

**Sara A. Malfoy:** hopefully this will suit you for writing more soon J, and I am really glad you love it.

**Zachansonsgurl1985 :** Glad you liked the story, did you mean review on of your stories or write more, lol sorry I am feeling a little slow today. But thanks!

**Jjp91:** I know, when I was writing it I was like, awww.. I feel so bad for her

**Thesims2girl : **Ah thanks so much for adding it to your favorites! .

**Aznchic2009 :** Aww I am glad you like the whole craziness of this story, and hopefully this is soon enough for an update J

-------------------

**Last chapter:**

_Ginny was a bit taken aback by this sharing of Malfoy, but she accepted, feeling the warmth of his body against her, she happily sank into his chest, her tears smoothly gliding down her cheeks, she asked, "Why does this all have to be so complicated?"_

-----------------

Draco had full intentions of answering her, but he found himself speechless, he had no understanding on why, or how this all got so complicated. That night, he had thought it was consensual, he thought she had agreed on it. He remembered everything clearly, he couldn't believe his lack of responsibility, how had he not used protection? And why had it been a Weasley? In his darkest days he would have never thought of…well…doing a Weasley. Sure a drink or two had helped sway his mind, he didn't hate this girl, she had a certain edge to her, but she was a _Weasley._

He knew that one of the last things she would do at the moment would be to tell a single soul what was happening, so he figured she had the right to know more about that night.

"Ginny," Draco said, running his hands through her hair, "I think we need to talk about _that_ night." He could feel the shake of head and then a muffle reply came from her.

"Draco, that is about the last thing I want to think about, I want to have a plan, some way to solve this, some way to fix what was done, not to dwell over the past."

"Ginny, you can't exactly 'fix' something like this, and you really need to know what happened that night, I really want you to understand it," his eyes looked and her eyes pleadingly. "Please…?"

"I didn't mean fix like that.." Her voice spewed hot breath onto Draco's chest, "Draco, I really just don't want to go back to that night, I don't think you rapped me, I don't think you did anything horrible, I think it was just a fate of two drunks, I deserved this."

Holding her closer to him, he said, "Ginny, you aren't one of those people that deserved this, and it probably wasn't even your fault, Gin, I wasn't drunk, I thought you were into me that night, I thought it was all consensual. But as you can see I was far from right, I mean I had a couple drinks, but I was not drunk, I knew what I was doing Ginny," he took a breath, "I'm sorry." He had never apologized to anyone, he hesitated, he did not even know how much his words merited his feelings. He was in disgust of himself, which he rarely ever had been even though all the things he had done. But he had taken advantage of someone, and now he had to pay for what he had done. He had impregnated one of his families worst enemies. But what he didn't understand was why he was being so compassionate towards her, _well if you could call it compassionate_, he thought to himself.

The sudden movement of Ginny's head broke him from his thoughts, she looked up at him through her piercing green eyes, and said simply, "You can't completely blame yourself either."

He kissed her, not a passionate kiss, not one that he would normally have done, but a caring one, a respective on, on her forehead. He cradled her in his arms the silence was not an awkward one, but a welcomed one, there they sat, their minds working furiously to find a way out of their current predicament.

--------------

"Ron," Lavender said with her eyes flickering with mischief,.

"What?" He said trying to act innocent, as though he could never provoke anything she had in mind.

"I think you know what," was her only reply as she took a hold of his tie and dragged him along the corridors, pulling him up close she kissed him squarely on the lips, and let out a soft suppressed giggle. She and Ron had been flirting for a couple months but it wasn't until about a week ago that he had actually asked her out. Making her way down the deserted corridor, she opened the door to what she presumed would be a broom closet, and pulled Ron in.

But in mid pull they froze, as they had opened the door they realized the light was on, and sobbing softly on the floor was Ginny, in the arms of Draco.

As soon as he saw the sight, Ron's face turned a bright red, all the rage in his body seemed to boil over the top, he wasn't even thinking straight all he knew was he had to get Draco away from his sister, but why was Ginny not fighting Draco. "Get off her you cow!" Ron roared, as he grabbed Draco's collar, he would have preferred punching him right then and there but he was afraid of hitting Ginny. Draco assisted Ron pulling him up and faced him squarely waiting for the fist to collide, but he waited and nothing happened. Ginny had made her way between Draco and Ron staring at her brother, she just dared him to make a move, she was not in the mood to deal with his antics.

Ginny decided to play it risky, she need to reveal this little by little, "What did you say to my beau?" She knew this would cause an explosion, but it would have been worse if she said she was pregnant she had to try and not spring this all at him at once. Ron was a complicated game of exploding snaps, if you placed one thing Ron it would all blow.

"Your what?" Ron spat his face contorted in anger, Lavender standing next to him had a look of pure shock on her face, she didn't even have her usual gossip twinkle in her eye, but Ginny knew that she was just getting over the initial shock and it would be shot out of her mouth as soon as she returned in the graces of her friends.

"You hear exactly what I said _Ronald,_ and I don't want you interfering with **my** decisions. Now did you hear me right, **my** decisions." She said no emotion on her face, she felt solid, and defiant.

Ron looked defeated, but he wouldn't let her one up him, he wanted the final word, "Fine, but…" He said moving his gaze off of Ginny to Draco, "If you ever hurt her in anyway, you will have to answer to me, and me alone." His face was still rather red, and for Ginny's sake Draco did not reply. Ron still infuriated with the situation stomped back in the direction that he had come from Lavender quickly rushing after him to keep up. Ginny knew he would be rushing back to the common room to discuss this with the two other members of the trio. At the moment she wanted to forget about her brother, even if he was just trying to protect her, she didn't need protection, _well at least not in that way_. She was old enough to fair for herself.

"I have to go," She said, not really paying attention to his reaction, she wanted to make her way up to the girl's dormitory without being _too _thoroughly interviewed by her fellow peers.

-----------------

The leaves that had fell in the fall were now little more than mulch as they became frosted from the chilly October temperatures. It was now common knowledge to people around the castle that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, long time enemies, were a _couple_. Ginny laughed as she heard this rumor going around, they really had no idea what type of couple they were. But with this rumor there was the freedom to roam around the castle with him, though they did this vary rarely, causing the rumor to almost extinguish.

In the morning as she had went to the showers which were pretty vacant at this time in the morning she noticed a couple small changes about herself, over night it seemed like she had sprouted acne, which she hadn't had since she first learned of her pregnancy. But then the biggest shock to herself, she could see a small bulge in her stomach, nothing too noticeable but fear crept into her throat, she wanted to scream, she knew that soon she would have to let someone know, she couldn't keep this hidden for sure. After taking a shower where she had profusely scrapped at her acne which only seemed to agitate it more she dressed in her traditional Hogwarts uniform. She felt very self-conscious surveying herself in the mirror, she was afraid that the bulge might be noticeable, so she grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it over.

After brushing her hair and applying a light douse of concealer she made her way into the Great Hall for some breakfast. The tables weren't too crowded, only a few at each, but Ginny saw Hermione already awake with her nose in a book. Sitting down across from her Ginny grabbed a roll, buttering it she took a bite. Hermione looked up and smiled, but Ginny could tell, Hermione knew something wasn't right. But Ginny didn't let on she kept eating her breakfast, but throughout eating she felt unnerved Hermione kept darting glances at her as if at any moment she might explode.

Finally as Ginny caught Hermione for the fifth time sneaking a glance Hermione said, "Ginny, you know if anything is wrong that you can always come to me, you know for help or anything, really."

Ginny really had not been in the mood for emotional support or really being around much anyone, "What are you trying to get at Hermione? Does it look like something is wrong with me?" She said her face boiling over as her hormones sent her rushing.

Hermione managed to squeak out, "Ginny, I didn't mean it like that, I just… if you need anyone, I will be there for you."

Ginny felt horrible for her explosion, but she did not want to apologize she still had a fiery running through her body, "So you can report it to Ron or Harry right? Yea… well you can tell them I am fine, and tell Ron for once in my life maybe he could stop prying."

Ginny got up leaving a shocked Hermione at the table, she really didn't think Hermione was there prying for Ron, but she needed some excuse to stay mad and channel her energy at.

----------------

Draco woke as the light began to creep through small crevices in his hangings. He had become a light sleeper after the _event_. Finally pulling himself he opened the hangings and let himself be submerged with the small rays of sun that had found there way in. Grabbing his toiletry supplies he made his way out to the showers. As he let the hot water drip down on himself he thought of Ginny. He wasn't sure when she would first show signs, how could he, he had never been in a situation like this before. Every day he felt more stress pile upon himself, he couldn't let any of his family know. Harm would only come upon him, and much worse Ginny and the _babies_. But what was ever pressing on his mind was the fact that she would have to tell someone, and soon it would be that she would have to tell her family, he flinched at the thought of the Weasley wrath coming down upon him.

After using what he thought was a good quantity of the warm water supply he dried himself off and changed into his Hogwarts uniform draping the cloak over it all. Looking in the mirror he grabbed at his toiletry supplies looking for his gel, _damn_ he thought, _must of forgot it in the dorm_ shrugging it off he played his hands through his hair letting bangs skim down towards his eyes, he figured he could leave it down for a day.

Draco returned his toiletry supplies to the dorm and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, on his way in he nearly was knocked over by an upset redhead, grabbing her on the shoulders to slow her down he looked into her eyes and asked, "Gin, what's wrong?" His voice was soft, and peaceful, make her temper falter a bit. The funny thing was, that she had noticed ever since _that_ night he seemed like the only who truly comforted her anymore.

"Not here," She mumbled, grabbing his arm and dragging him up countless stair cases, and finally into an old deserted classroom which had the ceiling bewitched to show the constellations. Not until she had sat down on a rather frumpy old chair did she finally look at him and talk, "I think Hermione knows," she said, her eyes glossy with tears which begged to fall.

Draco sat down to her, his eyes alert, his hands massaging her shoulders, though panic grasped him inside he did not let it show, "How does she know?" was the only thing he managed to muster together at this news.

Her voice seemed to grow quieter as she explained, "Well first off, Hermione is Hermione, and she just knows these things. But after everything that had happened, but before I knew I was pregnant I told her about _that_ night, and she probably just put two and two together." Thinking back to that night Hermione had been so supportive, she had sat there, waiting for her to finish and explain all the events that had taken place, and she hadn't told Harry or Ron, because she would of known for sure. No matter how Hermione might try, if she had told them there was no way they would not have exploded. _Why did I think she would tell Ron and Harry? She never told them the first time, she was just trying to be there for me this morning._ As those thoughts flooded her, instant guilt rang through her body and she could not help but let the tears seep out, but she did better then seep, she let them gush out like Niagara falls. But through all the emotion there was one clear though, _I have to tell Hermione._

---------------

Grabbing Hermione after lunch where she knew the two of them both had a free period all she said was, "You know how you said you would be there for me?" Leaving that hanging a small look of reassurance fell over Hermione's face. They made their way up to Ginny's dorm which they found vacant. Hermione plopped down onto the bed across from where Ginny sat on her own. Ginny had a hard time looking at Hermione and finally gave up and stared at the floor.

Hermione was the first to speak, "You aren't…" She faded off but her eyes widened in shock as all Ginny could do was nod and silent tears fell down her face. In a second flat Ginny was surrounded by bushy brown hair. Hermione smoothed her hair out of Ginny's view and sat hugging her friend allowing Ginny to let her tears fall.

"You must of felt so alone," was all Hermione could manage to say, her friend had kept this from her for quite a while, at least two or three months, she remember the night very clearly when Ginny had left her with the information of what had happened the crazy night of the muggle-themed party.

"You have no idea," Ginny said with a weak grin on her face. Hermione mentally smacked herself, how could she have not been there for her friend when she needed her most. And why had she not stuck around that night, it was clear Ginny had been a little to generous with the amounts of liquor she had endured.

"I should have been there for you," Hermione said instantly trying to break her from her guilt-driven train of thought.

"I don't think I would have let you be there for me." Ginny said, finally being able to tell someone helped. A small bit of relief rushed over her, but she was still scared, she knew Hermione would be one of the easiest people to talk to about this, she understood what had happened that night.

"But what are you going to do?" Questioned Hermione studying her friend who now sat next to her, she didn't look as disheveled as she first had.

"That is about the last thing I know to do." She said, looking up at the ceiling hoping for some kind of miraculous inspiration to strike, but no such luck. Sighing, she leaned back into her bed, the cotton blankets beneath her giving her a small home comfort, but at the same time giving her a dread, reminding her that she would have to tell her mother.

------------

That night Ginny sat at her desk in the dorm with a piece of parchment and her quill. She had to tell her mother, she could not tell her later, it had to be it now. Dipping the quill into her ink well she thought of how best to start the letter _Dear Mom, having a jolly good time_ just didn't seem to fit the situation right. She chewed on the top of her quill, finally she pressed her quill against the parchment. She began writing,

_Dear Mom,_

_I have a lot on my mind seeing that there are the OWLS this year, so I am sorry for the lack of letters, but I really have something rather important to discuss with you. And mom please sit down right now, and remember that I love you. A lot of things have happened this year, and I really don't know how to explain to you. I know word has gotten to you via Ron that I am going out with Draco, and I thank you for being accepting, but I need to talk to you a bit about that._

Ginny paused and took a deep breath, and finally composed herself enough to continue writing, this letter rather unnerved her.

_Well, it is that me and Draco are not exactly going out, please do not dance around the house at this point that is not all that I wish to tell you at this point. Things have been very complicated, I wish I could tell you this in person instead of through a letter but here it is. A while ago when school just started there was a party at Hogwarts one that the students you know made and ran without anyone knowing and mom you CANNOT yell at me for going because you would have also. Well it was a muggle-themed one, and I have never really had alcohol, I didn't really understand it. I loved the taste of the different mixed drinks, and I tried a few too many, which I really regret._

Ginny paused again, recounting the events of the night made her feel a great amount of guilt, tears rose to her eyes, fighting the urge, only one dropped onto the paper smearing the word _taste_ but Ginny had come to far to star rewriting, dipping her quill once more into the ink she began scribbling furiously.

_I don't know what happened that night, I only remember waking up that morning in a place I had never been before, I felt so alone, I found my clothes scattered around the room, and Draco Malfoy sleeping next to me on the bed. Mom, I had never been so afraid in my life, but after talking to him I realized he hadn't raped me or anything to that effect, so mom please put down the pan you have in your hand prepared to bash his head in. But the real reason I have written this letter is to tell you, I am pregnant. I made the potion, and well, I am having twins. Mom I never wanted something like this to happen, and I can't tell you how much I regret doing what I did, and how much I love you, Dad, and the rest of the family. I am so alone here, I really just need your love and support Mom. So please, please, be there for me, I am **so** sorry._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

Ginny sighed with relief, though it was not relief that flooded her body after reading that, a very morbid feeling had entered it instead. She quickly addressed the letter to mom and got up from the desk, just as she was about to grab her cloak and go to the owlrey, the door opened and one of her roommates, Katlyn walked in. Ginny jumped, she had been rather calm and hadn't thought that anyone might enter the room, it wasn't that Katlyn had found her in a compromising state but it was just an initial shock. Ginny grabbed her robe quickly, even the the bulge was small she didn't want to take chances. She pulled it over herself, and grabbed the letter. Katlyn gave her a weird look but just shrugged and made her way over to her bed.

The corridors were pretty vacant being only a half an hour before curfew, Ginny quickened her pace a bit, she did not want to be caught after hours and interrogated by Filch. Finding her feet having already carried her to the Owlrey she took one of the school Owls, a rather large brown barn owl, and attached the message to it, and set it free. She watched it fly and fade into a small dot in the horizon and finally completely fade off. She turned back and headed towards the dorm.

------------

Molly had awoken rather early that morning to get some of the cleaning done and to for once make a decent breakfast for Arthur who had to rush off to work at increasingly earlier hours each morning it seamed as if. She immediately started frying some bacon and eggs along with a bit of hash and toast. She had barely finished cooking when Arthur flew down the stairs, he smiled at his wife seeing the effort she had put in for him this morning. They both sat down and ate in silence, it was nice for once to spend a nice quiet morning. The fire always seemed to be erupting with someone else's face peaking out at them, some mornings it seemed as if they had no privacy at all. As they finished Molly began the dishes and Arthur kissed her on the cheek promising that he would try to get off early like he promised everyday, Molly just smiled and told him to have a good day and that she loved him.

Molly set off to work immediately this morning hoping to get through some major area, being home alone could get pretty lonely but keeping herself preoccupied with cleaning made her happy. She started at the bottom drawers, those where she stored the giant pots and pants. She took all of them out setting on the table and cleaned out the drawers, wetting them down and letting them dry well she began thoroughly cleaning the pots and pans. When she was mid way through washing a light _tap, tap_ could be heard on the window by the living room. Wringing of the soapy warm water that had taken claim to her hands she made her way to the living room where she pulled open the window to great a rather large brown barn owl, and a blast of chilly air. She grabbed the letter as the owl lifted his leg, and the bird instantly flew off, and Molly happily shut the window.

She sat down on her favorite cushion on the couch and more thoroughly examined the letter addressed to her, it was from Ginny, she could tell by the neat slanted writing. Opening the letter she began to read:

_Dear Mom,_

_I have a lot on my mind seeing that there are the OWLS this year, so I am sorry for the lack of letters, but I really have something rather important to discuss with you. _Molly had known this and had expected to receive less letters from her daughter, but the something _important_ perplexed her, she wondered what was taking Ginny away from her studying.

_And mom please sit down right now, and remember that I love you. A lot of things have happened this year, and I really don't know how to explain to you. I know word has gotten to you via Ron that I am going out with Draco, and I thank you for being accepting, but I need to talk to you a bit about that._ Molly was afraid of what was coming next, it could only have been one thing, Draco must of proposed. He had to have, that would of caused Ginny to write to her. How could he distract her from her studies? This was an important year for Ginny, and she was young still.

_Well, it is that me and Draco are not exactly going out, please do not dance around the house at this point that is not all that I wish to tell you at this point. Things have been very complicated, I wish I could tell you this in person instead of through a letter but here it is. _A bit of relief flooded through her as she read this, but she felt on the edge as she read the last part. What could have been so _complicated_ about her and Draco? Horror seized her mind, that weren't what muggles called _'friends with benefits'_ were they? Molly began to feel slightly dizzy, but quickly calmed herself, _**Ginny** hasn't said that yet, I can't go assuming things it will do me no good._

_A while ago when school just started there was a party at Hogwarts one that the students you know made and ran without anyone knowing and mom you CANNOT yell at me for going because you would have also. Well it was a muggle-themed one, and I have never really had alcohol, I didn't really understand it. I loved the taste of the different mixed drinks, and I tried a few too many, which I really regret. _Molly smiled at herself as nodded her head knowing that she could not say she wouldn't have gone to the party, thought it bothered her that she hadn't been studying, but after all it had only been the beginning of the year. As Molly's eyes ventured further on dread filled her, why did Ginny think she was capable of handling muggle drinks? Fear prickled through her body at what was next to come.

_I don't know what happened that night, I only remember waking up that morning in a place I had never been before, I felt so alone, I found my clothes scattered around the room, and Draco Malfoy sleeping next to me on the bed. _Molly dropped the letter, her face losing all color, and she seemed inept of touching her emotion, she didn't know how she felt but the room started to spin around her.

----------------

Oh… semi-cliffhanger-ish. Please, please, **REVIEW.** I like to know of improvements, or if you like the way the story goes, or even encouragement, ect. It tells me to keep going or tells me if this story is a lost cause, so please tell me!


	4. Early Morning Calling

**Disclaimer:** If I was JK I would definitely spend my time doing something else besides writing a fan fiction for my fantabulous novels, so yea… she owns it all sadly L.

(**A/N**: I really wanted to put up a new chapter before Christmas or the day after but I found out the day of Christmas that we were going up to the Cabin for a whole week - I hate it up there so trust me it wasn't a happy even, anyways I really wanted to update more recently, so sorry about that. **Anyways** the offer still stands if you want to be a beta please just review and say that, the email hooked up to this account is old and doesn't exist but I don't want to change it at this point it time, thanks.)

-----------------

**Thesims2girl:** ahh thank you so much for being such a loyal reviewer, I am glad you liked the chapter even if it was teary, lol, I am really sorry I didn't update sooner, I really wanted to do it as a Christmas present for you and everyone else L.

**Sara A. Malfoy:** Thanks also for being a loyal reviewer, and I am really glad you are liking the story so far J.

**Pussin Boots: **I hope this is a good upload, enjoy!

**James4lily:** I am really glad that you like this fan fic, and I will definitely keep it going, hopefully this gives you a bit more of the reactions you couldn't wait for.

**Aznchic2009:** I am really glad you like the way it is going, I know I would be terrified to tell my mom if I was her.

**Ginnybug61689:** Ahh… thank you so much for the support, you comment made me smile, hopefully this chapter is also to your liking.

**squirrel-wrath:** Thanks so much for letting me know! Hopefully you will be a fan of this chapter too!

-----------------

_(sorry but backtracking to the night before)_

As Ginny entered the dormitory she was submerged into the late night sounds of deep breathing and muffled snoring. Ginny had thought the letter she wrote would some how release her from a bit of her worry but it only made her anxiety higher. Making her way over to her bed, careful not to trip on anything in the dark dorm, she got out her night clothes. Tearing off her school wear her hand brushed over her stomach, which she reluctantly kept there for a second, silent tears fell down her face, finally pulling herself from her far off emotion she quickly fell into her pajamas.

Resting her head on her pillow her mind raced, from one item to the next, but mainly it rested on Draco, many of the thoughts dealt with how her mother and brother would tear him down, but she tried to block it out, right now she just needed their support. She looked back over the days, ever since it had been known that her and Draco were a _couple_, he had shown her more affection than she would have thought possible. She didn't understand why he had opened up to her so quickly, after all to him, she was just a _Weasley._

---------------

Draco paced around in the dormitory which was still empty, seeing as it was a Friday night, no Slytherin guys were in their dorm room on a Friday night, except himself. _If it wasn't for my err… situation, I would be out there with them too,_ Draco thought to himself, _situation _was the only word he could find to describe it. He had every light on in the dormitory, insomnia seemed to be tearing at his body, he couldn't get to sleep. He was afraid of what would come from Ginny's owl, she had told him about it, actually they had planned it together. He was afraid by morning the whole Weasley clan would be alerted and after his throat.

But not was only that clouding his mind, but how the redhead always seemed to pull out things from him, that not even he himself would admit to himself. Something about being with her was so different then being with anyone else. He let things slip easily around her even when he watched what he was saying,. _I think I like her_ was the only thing Malfoy could admit in his mind without crinkling in disgust. _She is a Weasley after all, isn't she? I have been taught nothing but hate for all of them so … how can she make me act the way I am, I don't like her, it can't be that. _But Draco knew he couldn't deny that from himself, he knew he had _certain_ feelings for her, after all, _Shouldn't I care? She is the mother of my **two** unborn children_ he thought to himself with a shudder.

----------------

_(and now we return you to your regular programming, lol)_

Gripping the arm of the couch on her left side and the cushion beneath her with her right hand was the only thing she could do along with reminding herself, _it wasn't on purpose, she didn't mean it, she didn't try to._ The objects which had wavered before her had started to steady themselves and she regained her composure and picked up the letter, ready to venture further, suspecting that had been the end of the bad news.

_Mom, I had never been so afraid in my life, but after talking to him I realized he hadn't raped me or anything to that effect, so mom please put down the pan you have in your hand prepared to bash his head in._ Molly chuckled a bit to herself, though she was not over the situation and fear mixed with anger circled through her body it was typical Ginny to try to offset the gloomy mood.

But as Molly read the last bit of the letter, her body morphed. _But the real reason I have written this letter is to tell you, I am pregnant. I made the potion, and well, I am having twins. Mom I never wanted something like this to happen, and I can't tell you how much I regret doing what I did, and how much I love you, Dad, and the rest of the family. I am so alone here, I really just need your love and support Mom. So please, please, be there for me, I am **so** sorry. _

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

A rush of anger flooded through her body, over-exhilaration flooded over her and with it swept nausea. She clenched her hands holding tightly onto the sofa, she couldn't form solid emotions or feelings. But in the end, her anger finally, slowly fading, she broke down in tears. Her _only _baby girl was pregnant, she had such high hopes for her, she had always been a smart, witty girl with a promise to do such good in life, but the reality of what had now happened to her crashed down upon Molly. _But she couldn't of, this has to be some joke. There is no way Ginny would let this happen, this isn't Ginny, this can't be her, I know her to well, my daughter… she would never let this happen. This has to be Fred and George, they are going to get what is coming the next time I see them trying to scare me like this, they deserve a good swat or five._

Quickly Molly placed the letter aside as if staying in it's presence would psychically harm her. Making her way back to the kitchen she made her way back into her cleaning ritual trying to forget the uncomforting ideas formulated by the letter, but it just offset her worrying. By five in the afternoon she retreated from her habitual cleaning and turned her attention fully to cooking supper. She knew that Arthur probably wouldn't be home till the very earliest seven, but cleaning didn't seem to be doing it's job of clearing her mind. But to her dismay as she dropped the butter into the skillet where it formed into a nice sizzle, she found cooking did not hinder it either. Leaving her onions to simmer in the butter she made her way back into the living room and decided she had better do this or it would relentlessly peck at her mind.

Quickly she scrounged around for a spare quill, ink well, and piece of parchment. Dipping The quill into the ink, she bit her lip unsure of how to word this letter to Ginny. Finally figuring she better hurry or the onions would get burnt she pressed the quill against the parchment and quickly scratched out:

_Dear Ginny, _

_Sorry to bother you at school, I know that you are busy with studying. I just wanted to let you know of a disturbing letter Fred and George sent me as a joke, no doubt, pretending to be you. I hope you didn't help them plan it Ginny, it gave me a fair fright, but your brothers will get what is coming to them, just remember to keep your head up, and study, these tests are really important for your future._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

_-------------------------_

Ginny woke up as she heard a collision encounter against the sole window in the girl's dormitory, it was followed by a matter of shrieks from various girls who had just been awakening or changing. Ginny's eyes flew open wide, the clatter had been rather loud, and she had feared the worse, and caught her breath as she saw it was just a owl hovering outside of it. But her breath was quickly caught in her throat as she recognized the owl as Errol. Ginny quickly made her way across the dormitory with all the girl's eyes following her. Lifting up the windowsill she grabbed off the piece of parchment and let him rest. She shoved the piece of parchment into her blouse's pocket and made her way back over to her bed.

"Oh, Ginny spill. Sending secret messages to your lover late at night?" Said one of the girls, her voice in a high pitched squeal.

"Yea, something like that." Ginny grumbled as she made her way into the bathroom to change and get ready for the day. As she stripped from her clothes she took out the piece of parchment and lay it atop the bathroom fixture. Pulling into her school robes she once again, now making it more of a custom than anything put on a loose-fitting sweatshirt. As she scrambled to fix her hair her eyes stared fixedly at the piece of paper. She wanted to rip it open and see what her mom had said, _maybe words of encouragement_ she told herself, but quickly swashed that out of her brain, she was being way too optimistic. Finally after pulling her hair back into a plait, she allowed herself to look at the letter. As she snatched it up her hands shook, every part of her wanted to know what it said, but at the same time every part of her dreaded reading it. _Damn curiosity_ she thought finally as she allowed herself to unroll the parchment and read it.

Ginny grimaced as she finished reading the letter, it was worse then her mother disowning her or her mother trying to be optimistic. With her mom not knowing it just sat out more problematic situations, she knew that the only way to convince her mom would to say it face to face with her, which was what Ginny dreaded worst of all. As she made her way back into the dormitory with a few stares from the girls surrounding her she tossed her nightwear onto her bed and wrote a quick note to her mom.

_Mom, I really need to talk to you, meet me tonight at 1:00am (well tomorrow morning actually) at the living room fireplace._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Moving towards the unsuspecting Errol who was still resting, trying to regain himself after the long journey, she tied on the parchment and gave him a little push to help him off the sill. It only resulted in him plummeting two stories before catching himself and quickly rushing upwards to regain a bit of altitude.

-----------

Ginny laid on her bed atop the night clothes which she had failed to fling off. She had told the other girls that she didn't feel good, and some of them gave an understanding nod which Ginny just shook off figuring they were just trying to get some inside information about Draco. All of the girls seemed more interested in her love life now that she was going out with someone who was _risky_.

Anxiety about the night gripped her, it was about the last thing she wanted to do. She had plotted to act like she forgot the whole thing just so she wouldn't have to face her mom, but she knew that it wouldn't do her any good and it would only end up getting her mother even more worried. Her plan was simple, she had a bit of flu powder packed away in her bags and she planned to do a half flu so she could talk to her mom, she picked 1:00am because unless someone was seriously behind in some subject they would probably not be in the common room, and it was her best of luck for it to be clear. She didn't have any idea of what to do if it wasn't empty, so she just hoped against hope it was empty and no one would interrupt her.

Ginny pulled at the strings of her sweatshirt, every possible variation was going through her head of how the conversation could go. She knew none of them would be like what really happens, because she was never good at anticipating how something would actually take place. Finally she forced herself to sit up, looking around the dorm she began to feel lonely. The room was small and each ray of light from the sun hit dust particles which were floating in the air. Ginny started to feel a bit claustrophobic, finally in an attempt to escape her current mindset she exited the girl's dormitory and went down to the common room.

---------

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and ate his breakfast which contained orange juice, a morning roll, and toast with a bit of jam and butter splattered onto each. But he was barely away of the food that sat in front of him, he was more involved in his surroundings. His eyes were searching all over the Great Hall for Ginny, he wanted to know if she had heard back from her mother yet, even though morning post hadn't arrived. He figured she hadn't heard back, or if she did her mother hadn't sent a howler because no gossip had reached him.

Blaise saw the far off look on Draco's face as his eyes swept throughout the Great Hall, impatiently he snapped his fingers in front of Draco and said, "Someone clouding your thoughts?"

Draco, rather irritated finally turned his attention to Blaise, "Not exactly, " was all he said in response. Blaise just gave him a knowing smile which made Draco's temper flared his face remained stony. He had little tolerance for what anything this morning, he had been woken up early by an overly enthusiastic Pansy, which led Draco to contemplate 50 reasons why girls should never be allowed anywhere near his dormitory.

Finally touching his breakfast which had been sitting idly in front of him for 20 minutes he kept his eyes on the Entrance Hall. The post arrived shortly after but he barely noticed the owl next to him until it nearly gouged off his hand. Taking the piece of parchment off the owl, he noticed the neat slanted writing which was acid green, definitely his father. He didn't know what his father wanted with him, but it would have to wait, he was getting disturbed now that Ginny hadn't shown up and he hastily shoved the letter in his pocket.

The bell finally rang signaling classes would begin soon, with a final swift glance over the Great Hall, Draco made his way out of the Great Hall with a feeling of great defeat heavy on his mind. His thoughts swirled around with what could be up with Ginny and he completely forgot about the letter which had taken shelter in his pocket.

------------

Ginny sat in the common room surrounded by the homework that she had acquired from just her morning classes. Hermione had made it her job to get everything that Ginny could possibly need for her to keep up, including five separate books from the library just so she could be completely sure she got all aspects of the vanishing charm. But Ginny could only smile, typical Hermione, always trying to set school work as a first. Though Ginny was never one for reading for fun, that was exactly what she was doing. Well, not so much for fun, but to preoccupy her mind, from the first book she had managed to pick up she had found out 100 reasons why she should never attempt a vanishing spell on a mouse unless she had already mastered a dead organism - though many of them made Ginny cringe in disgust.

As she began to burry herself into the second book, the first had been a rather short one, Hermione came bustling into the common room, she always had this period free. Falling back into the armchair next to Ginny she turned her head and waited for Ginny to say something, when Ginny didn't respond she broke in, "So what is really up, why aren't you at classes?"

Ginny shrugged and began telling Hermione about the owl that she had received from her mom. Hermione had a slightly puzzled expression on her face and said, "Are you sure you are going to be ok? I mean I can wait up for you if you want." Ginny just shook her head, she didn't want Hermione worrying, and waiting up for her, anyways Ginny could handle this, it was hers to handle anyways.

---------------------

Ginny stood alone in the bare common room which gave off a lonely aurora in the late night. The fire was still going, it was the only light that still lit the common room, but it left shadows in the corner which gave Ginny a bit of spook, she was paranoid about doing this in the first place, but the shadows just gave people more people to hide without her knowing.

Opening the small handbag she took out a pinch of the flu dust which she had brought with her and sprinkled it into the fire which turned a familiar emerald green. In almost a whisper she proclaimed, "The Burrow". Sticking only her head into the fire she got a nauseating feeling and it wasn't only from the spinning but from what she was about to encounter and the reaction she would receive from her mum.

Quickly her vision cleared and she saw her mom in the living room with a feverish look kneeling next to the fire.

"Hi mom," Ginny said her voice gave a small quiver that went unnoticed. Ginny could feel her stomach, it was uneasy waiting for her mom's reply, this was all absurd she really wished it hadn't come to this, she didn't think she could face her mum tonight.

"Ginny, you're ok." Her mum said with a sigh, relief washed over all over her features and a smile crossed her face, "With what Fred and George did it… well it just sent me into fits of worry, but now that I can see you, ohh… those boys… they are going to get it one of these days." She went on going into random mumblings.

"Mum, what exactly was it that Fred and George sent you? Because I did send you an owl recently." Ginny said, searching her mother.

"Oh it was nothing really, they knew I was worked up over you and Draco dear, and they just wanted to have a bit of fun with it. I probably just overlooked your letter hunny. I mean what they said it was just really terrible."

"Mum, what was it that they said?"

"Dear, it was nothing, it was just well you know, Fred and George for you."

"Mum" Ginny said her eyes threatening.

"Well they said you know, well," Molly decided against trying to be modest and said bluntly, "They said you had sex with Draco and that you were pregnant with twins," Molly quickly changed the subject, "But anyways, none of that, what was in the letter which you sent me? Are your studies going alright?"

"Mom…" Ginny said, she could feel her heart rate quicken and a shiver swept over her, this was the moment of truth, and she really didn't want the truth the be told. "That wasn't Fred and George mum, that was me…" Her voice faded and cracked as she was barely able to get the word 'me' out.

Molly's eyes widened in shock and horror, and she turned a ghostly shade of pale. She started playing with her hands absentmindedly not seeming able to calculate what Ginny had just said to her. Finally she managed to stammer out, "Ginny you have to be kidding," almost with a small bit of relief crossing her face, but when Ginny shook her head it was all swept away and replaced by bits of anger. "After all we have been through with that family, and with all **you** have been through with that family I can't believe you let this happen." her voice became more shrilly near the end, but as she finished any look of anger evaporated and was replaced with a deep sadness as tears poured from her eyes, "my only girl" she muttered.

"Mom.." Ginny said, her voice barely a whisper, "I didn't want this to happen, I didn't ever imagine something like this to happen to me least of all with Malfoy, mum… I am so sorry, but I really need you right now, I mean, I can't exactly stay here, can I?"

A look of regret passed her face Molly's face as her daughter mentioned that she couldn't stay at Hogwarts, she knew that was true, there was no way that a pregnant girl could stay at Hogwarts. "What about Draco?" Was the only thing she could muster out.

"I don't know mum, I am so confused, I think he really wants to help me out mum, I mean that is the best for us right?" A tear began to fall from Ginny as she finished the sentence, her and Draco had never really talked about it but she figured he wanted to help, he wanted to help right? I mean he wouldn't have stayed by her side if he didn't? So many questions edged at her mind and she desperately tried to block them out, she had to concentrate the last of her night's energy on talking with her mother.

With a final sniffle she said, "Ginny, I love you, but you better be off for tonight, I will have to figure something out."

Ginny said her good byes and then quickly pulled her head out of the fire, brushing herself off, the objects around her slowly stopped spinning and came into focus. Grabbing the hand bag she had set by her side she got up and twirled around expecting to make her way back to the girl's dormitory when her eyes met those unforgettable emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of bulky framed glasses, _Harry, of shit,_ was the only thing that crossed Ginny's mind.

----------------------

(**A/N**- hopefully that was an ok cliffhanger, the letter from Draco's father will be playing a very important role in the next chapter or the one after, not sure when it will be introduced.)


	5. Only 85 Percent Accurate

**Disclaimer: **I have told you countless times of my heroic efforts to try and steal the characters - though some of you insist it isn't heroic, so I doubt you need any reminders :P.

(**A/N: **I just found out while I was trying to make sure I had the right day for the following bit that the last chapter I screwed up, because while Draco said no one was ever in the room on a Friday night the next day Ginny and everyone else supposedly had classes so please act as if that day was Friday I guess because the current upcoming part will be on a weekend. X.x)

-----------------------------

Thanks you to all my loyal reviewers you make it really easy to keep writing this story!

**sara a malfoy:** Here is the more you wanted, hopefully you will like it

**squirrel-wrath :** The first time I have been damned over fan fiction, sweet . (actually it made me giddy when I read you reply, lmao).

**zachansonsgurl1985:** Hopefully this is soon enough!

**aznchic2009: ** Aww you are so so sweet, your comment made me feel really good and encouraged me to get this chapter up faster :).

**HyperSquishy:** Yes Lucius, he shall be fun, evil parents are always the best ones to write about :p

**louey31:** Lol, hopefully this is soon enough, I had a lot of evil ideas go through my head with your ideas, they might pop up... in the story, _might_.

----------------------------

Cool lighting in place from the moon showered over the boy's dormitory which Draco occupied. He sat on his bed running a hand through his hair trying to clam himself down, not seeing Ginny all day practically had unnerved him, he had finally caught a glimpse of her at supper but was unable to talk to her. The possibility that she was trying to hide something from him kept running through his mind, but he kept shoving it off thinking that she wouldn't of done it, besides she had no one else to talk to.

Getting ready for bed Draco emptied the pockets of his robe, setting aside a couple sickels, and a small silver chain which he had been planning on giving to Ginny. But he stopped as his hands reached in and he pulled out the letter with the acid green, slanted writing Draco, with a shrug he opened the letter. His father's sanity was intact even being in Azkaban and somehow he had connections which led him to know most of the daily going ons.

_Draco,_

_I know from various sources that you are going out with that Weasley girl. I knew you had it in you my boy, destroying the family one member at a time, I expect nothing but the best from your endeavors. How you managed to endure her is beyond me, but Dark Lord will be very pleased to hear this._

_Lucius_

Draco cringed, leave it to his father to fathom his own ideals, but what worried him most at the moment was his involvement of the Dark Lord. No good could come from it, Draco slipped into a feverish sweat thinking of what would happen if he found out what really was between him and Ginny and why they were together.

--------------------

Ginny stared at Harry's shocked expression which was clearly plastered across her face. His gaze fell to her stomach and she knew that he had heard all that was necessary, and was able to put two and two together. She felt a bit of cool sweat trickle down her back as she felt a lurch in her stomach and food starting to go in reversal.

Instincts flew over her and she did the only thing that she could think of, she ran, she ran the way up to the girl's dormitory, she heard a muffled "Ginny…" from Harry, but she didn't care she couldn't deal with this right now. As she reached the girl's dormitory door she took a gulp of air, struggling to get the food back onto the regular flow, and then let herself in, feeling a bit weak in the knees.

---------------------

Light crept into the girl's dormitory angling itself ever so slightly to warm Ginny's face as she peered around the room with one eye, and finally reluctantly forced herself out of bed. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she surveyed the dorm, she must have slept rather late seeing that everyone had already left. Making her way into the bathroom she was greeted by Anna, a Gryffindor in her year, Ginny smiled and made her way in a shower stall. Quickly she hung her supplies out of reach of the water's radius and began undressing.

Under the hot flow of water Ginny relaxed for once her mind blank, it was just her and the water which trickled down her body. She massaged in the shampoo, letting her whole body loose. But then with a sudden shock came the memories of last night. She cringed the last thing she wanted to do was make her way out of the bathroom. Harry had certainly said something to Ron, and with all the blubbering that would be going on he would hardly be able to keep it to himself.

Finally pulling herself away from the shelter of the warm water she got dressed in a pair of old tattered jeans, a t-shirt and her customary sweatshirt. Making her way out to the row of sinks she set down her toiletry supplies and began combing her hair. Anna was still in there applying some type of potion to her hair which flowed mid way down her back. Anna had a rather confused look on her face as if she was trying to find out how to strike up a conversation. Anna was a very social girl and never had a problem striking up a conversation and this struck Ginny as very odd. But Ginny pushed it from her mind by putting more effort into combing her hair. And then as soon as she had finished Anna had apparently found her voice and said,

"The rumors aren't true, are they Gin?"

Ginny turned to look at her, setting down her brush on the fixture, she gave her a quizzical look and asked, "What rumors are those?"

Anna looked very uncomfortable at that question and hastily replied, "You know, you and Draco…?"She let her voice trail off, not wanting to finish her own question apparently.

Ginny looked and her, she seemed to be pained to even be asking, "Me and Draco what?" Her voiced sounded of slight annoyance, she wanted to conquer this rumor before it got over the whole school, but she figured it would be a fat chance, if it had reached Anna it had most likely reach the whole Gryffindor house also.

Anna's bluntness got the best of her, "Are you pregnant?" She quickly looked apologetic and gave Ginny a shy smile.

Ginny froze, _what the hell?_ her mind instantly raced to Harry, she was going to kill him. _So much for stopping that rumor dead in it's tracks_ she thought to herself, it was in this rare occasion that the Hogwart's gossip line had actually told the truth. Giving Anna a harsh look she grabbed her toiletry items and quickly left and heard the fleeting call from Anna,

"Gin, I am really…."

--------------------

Draco had been up since about six that morning, his sleep had been restless ever since reading his father's letter. He had been surprised in a sense at how long it had taken his father to find out about him and Ginny. Even by his father's dimwitted sources this had been longer than usual, this was the only hope that he held out that somehow, he would never find out about him and Ginny. Because everyone would have to find out, at some point.

Looking over at the nightstand where he had emptied the content of his pockets last night he picked up the necklace which eh had intended to give to Ginny. He intended it to be the same as what muggle's called a promise ring. At the time he bought it, it just felt right, but now he stared uneasily at it. He didn't know what he was thinking, how could he _promise_ anything to her?

But Draco knew that he had gotten this necklace for a reason, it was _for_ her. He figured he would send it, but not as a promise _anything_. Grabbing a bit of parchment and quill he quickly scrawled out a note to Ginny and set the necklace in, folding the parchment into a complicated series of overlapping and intertwining folds to keep the necklace from falling out. Grabbing his dark brown barn owl, which he refused to name, he strapped on the piece of parchment which he had addressed to Ginny, and told the barn owl to go to her dorm instead of heading towards the Great Hall for morning post.

----------------

As Ginny made her way back into the girl's dormitory she was greeted by the site of two owls outside of the sole dorm window, _Is the Great Hall not obvious enough to find?_ she thought, annoyance rushing through her body. As she made her way to the window and undid the hatch her stomach gave a lurch, and she started to feel a bit lightheaded, sitting down she took a couple deep breaths and steadied herself. Ignoring what had just happened she grabbed the two bits of parchment addressed to herself, one had obviously been sent by her mother, for Errol was having a fit gasping for air, but the other owl was completely unfamiliar to her and did not look like a school owl.

Curiosity grasping her she opened up the parchment that had been intricately folded from the unfamiliar owl. Her name was written in a brilliant red ink at a slight slant.

_Ginny,_

_I had been meaning to give this to you earlier but I couldn't find you yesterday morning, and only caught a glimpse of you at supper last night._

_Draco_

After reading the note she glimpsed at the item that had fallen into her hand. It was a necklace, it was simple but elegant, and Ginny's eyes were drawn to it. It had a thick silver chain attached to it was a rather large emerald-colored gem circled by what looked to be diamonds. Ginny stared at it in shock and disbelief, it was beautiful, possibly the most expensive thing she had ever owned. Her gaze wavered between the letter and the necklace, _how can he say so little, without any emotion but give me something so beautiful, it means something, doesn't it?_ But Ginny could hardly help herself, she quickly clamped on the necklace, the chain was short, resting just below where a chocker would, it easily rested atop of her current sweatshirt. Ginny grinned childishly, _He has to care, who could send something like this and have it mean nothing?_ Her outfit was completely unfit, she wore one of the most elegant necklaces she had ever seen with a pair of tattered jeans and sweatshirt, but she didn't care, a little flame seemed to light up inside her.

Finally ripping herself away from Draco's letter, by setting it on the night stand next to her, she opened the letter which had undoubtedly came from her mother, she felt a slightly uneasy feeling raise in her stomach. Pushing it down, she opened the letter and began reading;

_Dear Ginny,_

_I can't express clearly how I feel in this letter, because there are so many emotions running through both me and your father. We are of course sad that it has come to this, that you must leave Hogwarts for such a boy. But we really want to be here for you honey, but you must know that it is very difficult with the circumstances. We have been thinking of what we should do about the 'situation'_

At this point Ginny felt a pang of guilt as she read the word situation, but it was overcast by the sadness that flowed through her body and she began to lightly sob, but she stopped herself, she hadn't even finished the letter, and yet she was already crying, _typical_ she muttered to herself.

_We think the best thing that you can do would be to come home, either at Christmas break or before, though it is only a couple weeks away. But we think you should stay away from the Malfoys, only harm can come from them, and there is no way we could ever trust them. I know this is a lot to throw at you but it is for the best, and remember as always, we love you and support you,_

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Ginny just stared at the letter, _How can I stay away from Draco? He's the father, doesn't he deserve some type of right to see his…children._ the word _children_ caught her off guard, it was if she was finally completely admitting to herself what was happening. With another lurch in the stomach, this time she knew that she could not avoid it, running into the bathrooms she made her way into a stall and abruptly let the contents of her stomach escape.

Washing out her mouth she was glad to see no one had been in here, it would of only added to assurance that the rumors were true. Fear flittered through Ginny's body, _Do I have morning sickness? I thought that only happened in the early stages of pregnancy._ She began to feel uneasy, maybe she should check up on it. Didn't most people go to Healers to check up on their stages and get advice on what to do? She made her mind up and quickly wrote a quick note and attached it to the owl who had yet to leave. Errol obviously familiar with the torment she had put him through last time had flown off as soon as he caught he breath. The note was short and to the point, if Draco could show now emotion in a letter, so could she, Ginny figured. She laid back on her bed, this was going to be a long day, she knew better than to try and escape the girl's dorm, she would have to deal with her brother, not to mention various other hisses and stares.

-----------------------

_Draco,_

_Meet me at Hogsemeade tonight around 9, make sure no one sees you, there is something really important I need you with me for._

_Ginny_

----------------

The cool air circled around her wrapping its arm around her like a prickly, worn out blanket. Ginny stood in the shadows at the entrance to Hogsemeade waiting for Draco, she impatiently clicked her foot against the beaten path. _He better come_ was the only though that hovered in Ginny's mind she refused to let herself wallow in self pity with the what ifs of him now coming.

Right as her mind was on the verge of breaking her determination to not break into self-pity she saw Draco make his way towards her. His eyes were anxious, he kept his eyes on her, barely noticing where he was, which caused him to nearly fall on a fallen branch. With a curse under his breath he made his way over to Ginny and whispered,

"What is it?" His eyes searched her for any sign of trouble.

"I need to get out of here, I don't know if my pregnancy is, well _normal._ I mean most couples go for checkups with healers, to make sure everything is going alright, I, well, we really need to go." She said a pleading expression crossed her face.

A small look of what seemed to be defeat crossed his face and he said, "Fine, but how do you propose we get to Diagon Alley?"

With a flick of her wand, and a loud squelch, the Knight bus veered into view. The doors popped open as soon as it had screeched to a halt. Stan Shunpike barreled down the stairs and greeted the guests, not taking in the odd site around him,

"Welcome to the Knight bus, my name is Stan Shunpike, and I shall be your conductor."

Ginny just nodded her head and handed him her few sickels that she had brought with, and Draco did the same, Stan stepped aside allowing them to board the bus. When they got on Ginny quickly diverted her eyes to the ground, she hoped there wouldn't be anyone that knew her on the bus. It was times like this she had hated having her trademark red hair, quickly she found a bed, which had been equipped for night time riders, and Draco found one next to her.

"Where ye' be going?" Stan asked bursting into both Draco's and Ginny's haven of thoughts. With a muttered '_Diagon Alley_' he left the two to be, probably find their regular appearance to be rather plain and boring. Seeing that unlike some of the wizards on the bus they did not bare Dragon burns or twisted scars so for the most part they were left to be on the bus.

---------------

Ginny awoke the next morning to the sun bathing her and a loud call "Diagon Alley", loud clatters came from all around as many wizards moved to get off. She felt rather harassed to have woken up in a manner like this, but she just shrugged it off. Draco pushed himself up off the bed beside her and quickly grabbed her hand pulling her along.

As they made their way off the bus, she saw her _mom_, out of all people her _mom_ scurrying from shop to shop, _just my luck_ Ginny thought to herself. Her mom headed in their direction, but right before she could chance a glance at them Ginny hurtled - with Draco still holding her hand into an elaborate robe shop. The women behind the counter looked over at the harsh sudden ring of the bell which signaled customers. The woman smiled as she noticed Draco.

"Ahh.. Draco, it has been z'uch a long time z'ense you were last 'ere," She said with a purr, "And you 'ave brought a lady friend." Her eyes glittered dangerously which made Ginny give an involuntary shudder.

"Oh yes," Draco mustered out losing a bit of his composure, but quickly recovering, "We were just looking for something of the best, but I think we should come back here after lunch" he said hoping to lose her, but she proved hard to break.

"Not z'ense, now is better z'en latter, 'oo are we v'itting, you or you lady friend?" She said with one swift glance she took in Ginny, which made Ginny blush a bit. This was one of the last places she had expected to be pulled in, and no doubt she had not dressed for the occasion, she was wearing the same jeans and sweatshirt she had pulled on yesterday, and she was sure her hair looked like a mess from the train ride.

She heard Draco sigh beside her, knowing this was a losing battle, but he gave one last swing in an attempt to overcome her forces, "Really, we wouldn't want to trouble you on a empty stomach, Marguerite"

But she didn't even seem to hear Draco, or she had chosen not to, "I 'ave z'ome of the most beautiful jade dresses that would 'e delectable on your lady friend." This time emphasizing lady. Before Ginny could even protest the woman swooped down on her pulling her along to a section farther back in the store. Her fingers seemed to pause as she went through the various robes that surrounded them, Draco remained silent, it was a lost cause now, finally a smile played across her face and she handed the dress to Ginny and directed her to the changing room.

" 'iz will be v'erfect for your form, and the green... I must z'ay is your color." A look of accomplishment crossed her face as she waited outside the dressing room with a frowning Draco.

----------------

As she entered the dressing room, Ginny was startled, on each wall besides the one which sat the curtain was a mirror, she could see her body easily from ever angle. The only thing occupied in the room was a small, black leather stool. Setting the robe on the stool she knew she would have no way out of it, with a sigh she began quickly undressing. She hoped that this robe wasn't too form fitting.

Ginny easily slipped into the soft silk, the coolness of the fabric enticed her body. But as she looked at herself in the mirror she realized what a mistake it was. The robe was anything but modest, it had a sharp v cut for a neckline that seemed to show all the cleavage that Ginny bore, but as she dropped her gaze to her stomach she cringed. The way it tugged so tightly there was no way anyone could miss it.

"How izit going in z'er?" The woman's muffled voiced came withering through the curtains.

"Um... I think it is a size to small or something," Ginny said sheepishly in an attempt to stop from having to display her belly when asked to come out.

"Z'at is impossible, I 'ave one of the v'est eyes for sizes, come out 'ere" She called, Ginny felt a blush creeping through her cheeks, the last thing that she wanted was to be seen like this.

"No... really... it..." She said at a loss for words, but she was quickly interrupted.

"Non z'ense I am coming in z'ere" Without a pause to prepare Ginny she whipped open he curtains to avail Ginny in the tightly fitting robe, with an even more defined blush creeping up her cheeks.

She turned around and gave Draco a questioning look, but quickly recovered to her normal air, and said " 'ou didn't tell me you v'ere expzecting, I 'ave a lovely collection of v'atternity robes."

Quickly grabbing the curtains Ginny enclosed herself back into the room ripping off the robe, but careful enough not to ruin or mutilate it any form which she craved to do. Tossing it to the floor she pulled on her pants, t-shirt, and sweatshirt and quickly laced up her trainers. Straightening out the robe she had thrown on the ground she exited the room, handing the robe back to the women, "I think that is enough for one day." And Ginny quickly grabbed Draco, racing out of the store before there was another word from the woman.

"Way to play it cool," he muttered so only she could here, "Why did you drag me in there anyways? Who were you avoiding?" he asked looking over at her to make sure that she was alright.

"Sorry playing cool ended when she found out I was 'expzecting'. Didn't you see my mom? I don't know what she is doing down here, but I can't be seen by her." She said her voice perfectly imitating Marguerite when she said 'expzecting'.

"Why can't she be seeing you?" Draco eyed her oddly, knowing she had left out some key details.

"Well, it just that..." She cut herself off, "Well I am suppose to be at Hogwarts aren't I?" She said, Draco nodded at her but waited, he knew she wasn't finished so she finally just let it out, "She doesn't want me to be around you, she can't trust you or your family." Ginny said sheepishly shrugging it off and walking forward to avoid any further conversation, Draco reluctantly followed.

--------------------

Ginny sat in the cold examination room next to Draco, she had already changed into the attire which the healers had deemed necessary. The door cracked open and a woman healer with mousy brown hair, and a pointed face appeared. She entered and sat down at a stool next to a desk, and put on her black framed glasses.

"Ginerva Weasley, according to our exam you are currently on your 12th week with triplets, but I am sure you already knew that," Ginny's face dropped, and became a deathly pale, while Draco's eyes became large in terror. "Or not," said the healer with a friendly, but nervous smile.

"But the pregnancy test..." Ginny muttered, lost in confusion.

"Is only 85 accurate" said the healer finishing Ginny's stammered out half sentence. "But we have a bit more of an important part to get to, your triplets are growing at an alarming rate and it is very likely that they could force you into an early pregnancy. This is unusual seeing as triplets primarily are forced to have a bit of stunt of growth, because the womb will not expand, but your womb is consistently expanding at the rate of their growth..."

Ginny began to feel dizzy, she was not sure if it was morning sickness or the emotions that were taking over her body. It was one thing to have twins, she had accepted twins... but _triplets_? Lost in her thoughts Ginny didn't comprehend what the healer was saying until...

"Which our best bet would then to induce labor upon you three weeks early."

"What?" Ginny gasped, she didn't like the thought of forcing that was supposed to be well, natural. She looked over to where Draco sat beside him, he had a far off look in his gaze as if he was not completely there.

"The best possible ideal in this situation is to have an induced pregnancy so we know that you will remain healthy throughout giving birth, it is really the only sure guarantee."

"Will the children... be ok?" was the only thing that Ginny could manage to muster out.

"Yes, do not worry Ms. Weasley, this has been done countless time by our head healer, and we are recognized around the country for it, so you should feel no worry about it, it is completely under control."

-------------------

Ginny laid on her dorm bed, this had been the third day in a row that she had skipped classes. She felt horrible, every morning it seemed she was puking, or at least feeling lightheaded. She wasn't sure why this _morning sickness_ or whatever it was, was effecting her now in the pregnancy, she thought it would of happened earlier. She hadn't come in contact with her brother in over a week since seeing Harry that night. She knew that he would come after her soon, but for now she was doing her best to avoid him. Hermione had come up in the afternoon to talk and comfort her, and to bring along books for her to study, and a touch of lunch. She also was helpful and brought Ginny dinner from the kitchens around 6 most nights.

But this afternoon was a bit different, Hermione had taken into her now a plan to get Ginny out of bed. Ginny knew that she really should, she would have to face her brother and the rest of the school soon, but out of all things she could think of it was next to the last thing she wanted to do.

"Ginny, the sooner you face it, the sooner it will be over with. Ron will have to understand you are his little sister after all. But I think he really just needs to talk to you about it." Hermione said looking down at Ginny who was staring intently at the ceiling.

"Is that you way of saying I tried to reason with Ron but he wouldn't listen and you are the only hope?" Ginny said eyeing her, Hermione shook her head furiously but Ginny knew that she couldn't deny it.

"Ginny, don't look at it that way..." Hermione began but Ginny quickly cut her off.

"Hermione, there isn't any other way to look at it. For 12 weeks I have tried to find some _other_ way to look at it, but there is no _other_ way to look at it. Ron is about to disown me, but first he wants to find happiness in telling me how horrible of a sister I am and how I shamed the family name by shagging Malfoy. I definitely see the other way." Ginny said rolling her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A pout powered over on Hermione's face as she looked down at Ginny. _Why does she have to be so difficult? She has to do something..._ That _something_ Hermione didn't know, she wished she could be there for her, but she had never been in a predicament such as this, and all the books in the world could not help her out here. As Hermione sulked away Ginny sat up, she was determined now, and a plan was set in her head. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and splashed her face clean with water and straightened out her hair and clothes, so that she was halfway presentable.

---------------------

"Why in bloody hell did you do... what you did" Ron stuttered his temper flaring at Ginny. His voice echoed around the almost bare common room, only Hermione and Harry were there, and they accompanied Ron at his side.

"Hmm.. I know it must of been because I wanted my whole family to hate me, and people to call me a whore behind my back, but **hey**, that just to name a _few_." Ginny said her eyes vacant, but she could feel tears faltering in, but she wouldn't let them out.

"Ron, come on this is silly..." Hermione began but Ron was in too much of a rage to pay attention to her now.

"Well maybe you deserve that, I...you aren't even related to me." He said, his words cut Ginny deeply, the dams she had put up around her eyes broke and they flooded over. But to a bit of her relief those words triggered Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley," She said stepping between both Ginny and Ron, her eyes menacing. "How dare you say things like that about your sister" Her voice very much molly-like, "Ginny has been going through hell and all you can think of is yourself you prat."

Harry who had remained quiet throughout this whole exchange looked down at his shoes and mumbled, "Ron, just lay off her a bit, ok?"

But Ron was beyond laying off, he looked at both of his friends, his face had gone red in rage, "Traitors" he bellowed, and stormed off to the boys dormitory.

"Oh really..." Hermione said, but didn't bother going after him like Harry had, she stayed by Ginny and gave her a quick hug. "Well at least that is over...right?"

Ginny looked at her and said, "It is about as far from over as possible..." she couldn't believe how Hermione could act like everything was all fun and games now, she still had so much to deal with, she had to face the whole school, who all undoubtedly knew she was now pregnant, _just what I need._

_-------------------_

Draco sat at his boy's dormitory during his one free class, lately he had been spending a lot of time up here. Mainly to think, but now it was to avoid strange glances he got from the student body, all of them wanted to know the _truth_, but none of them dared to go straight up to him and ask instead they insisted on talking in low whispers when he was around.

Draco hadn't seen Ginny since the Healer's appointment, she was obviously trying to avoid the whole school, but by doing that she left him alone to bare it all. He had been tempted to send an owl to ask her about it but decided against it, and simply sat there, observing the various distress of clothes flung across the dorm. He had never been much of an observer but lately he had found it kept his mind occupied enough to avoid unwanted thoughts.

A rapid tap on the window broke him from his thoughtless world and he whirled around to take a look at the window. Outside sat an owl pecking impatiently waiting to get in, Draco couldn't blame him it was frigid outside. Opening the window only large enough so the owl could get in, a blast of wind met him, with a curse he quickly untied the piece of parchment and let the owl off again closing the window with a slam. As he looked at the parchment an uneasy feeling settled over him as he saw the acid green writing, no good could come from his father.

_Draco,_

_I have been informed by various sources of your well... let's get straight to it your heirs. _

Draco's blood ran cold as he read this part of the letter and nearly dropped it, but he forced himself to read further into the letter.

_This is perfect, when Arthur finds out, if he hasn't already this will completely destroy him. I have already relayed the good news to the Dark Lord, he finds this as comforting as I do and we now have a solution to a long unanswered question. Yes, Draco you shall be in the Lord's good graces, one of yours' will become his. This way Potter will not be able to cross the Dark Lord, letting us defeat impurities once and for all._

_Lucius_

------------------

(**A/N: **I hope that was interesting enough, I think this is one of the longest chapters I have written, and two days in a row you get an update so you better be happy :p)


	6. Passed on Legacy

(**A/N **- I am so sorry this took forever, this is one of the shortest chapters, and it really isn't completed at all, I wanted to add more to really have you understand the character actions and see some of the results, but I knew if I didn't upload what I had like now, I would never finish it, so in the next chapter you will see more of that. Oh and once again thank you all so much for being such loyal reviewers!)

------------------

Draco crumpled the paper in his hand, the thick paper molded easily but left sharp jagged edges. Draco had tried to evade from his father ever since he had been caught and sent to Azkaban. He didn't want to be associated with something as weak and futile. But he could not deny to himself the interest, as well as disgust, that he had found with this offer. With this one small _donation_ on his part he could raise easily to the upper rank of the death eaters. But disgust raised through his body at the thought of giving up a child as easily as handing out gum. Throughout the whole twist of thoughts in his mind Ginny's green eyes haunted him, constantly pleading with him to do the _right_ thing. As soon as the eyes began to taunt him again Draco swiftly banged his fists against the wall, and let his head rest against the wall with a soft _thump_.

Down in the Common Room Draco sat in front of the blazing fire, the room was deserted. Finally he calmed himself down, allow his fingers to slowly relax and reveal the crumpled wad of parchment, he chucked it into the fire, it quickly smoldered and disappeared into a wisp of smoke. _I owe her nothing, _Draco thought to himself, _we never even had a relationship, just a shag that is hazy in both of our memories. And they are as much my children as hers, this is the way it has to be. Why should I trust her? She has never been there for me when I have needed someone, but my family, the dark lord, they will always be there for me._

_-----------------------_

Ginny sat on her bed trying to concentrate on the books that lay in front of her, but as she started blankly ahead of her, she timidly tapped her finger on her leg. For the past three days she had received no post from Draco. She hated that her mind seemed to be so focused on him, all her thoughts immediately lingered back to him. She hated that she drew so much attention to him. It wasn't just the scarcity of the owls which had now become a norm, but it was how he had begun distancing himself. Ginny had spent last night wallowing in self pity over this. She knew she shouldn't of, she shouldn't let a boy cave her in, she couldn't understand how she had let him get under her skin, but she had, she had let her guard down.

She now knew, obvious as it should have been before, he had never wanted to be a part of this family. He had never wanted anything to do with her, he had just wanted the satisfaction of knowing he could easily destroy the Weasley's. But she wasn't about to let herself submerge to that, she wouldn't let him destroy her. But then she remember how everything, all his intentions seemed so real. She couldn't, no matter what, allow herself to believe that everything he had shown her was fake. Hadn't he risked a lot? Coming with her to Diagon Alley, and going with her to a Healer's appointment? She shuddered away all of her thoughts, quickly turning back to her books, this time forcing her to divulge in her History of Magic homework.

-----------------------

Draco splashed cold water against his pale face, he knew he needed to get a grip of himself. He had to do this right, he had to make sure, that even though he had been distant for the last few days that he could easily gain back her trust. He needed that trust or else he could never accomplish his work, it was essential for his revival through the ranks of the Dark lord. Quickly he blotted at his face with a rather rough towel, and stared at himself in the mirror.

A head darted into his gaze in the mirror and he almost shuddered, but quickly controlled his shock, and without turning backwards he drawled, "What do you want Zabini?"

The dark-skinned boy abruptly replied back, "What is with you and that Weaselette? You were going at her for a couple months, that has to be some kind of record, no doubt you were getting some."

Draco could feel his temper rising, he hated the way he had phrased it 'getting some', it was so condescending, so... Draco couldn't place another word to describe it. "Shove off," he hated having this boy medal in his affairs, "It's not like you to ignore the rumors, and I don't expect you have."

Blaise's eyes turned very dangerous, and he said, his voice rather gruff, "Draco, I know what the Dark Lord wants you to do, and you better do it, because it won't only be his wrath you will have to deal with if you don't."

Draco could feel himself tighten and become rigid, even if he had considered Blaise some type of friend, at this moment it was about the last thing he would say he was. "The Dark Lord and my plans are none of your business, I really refuse to see how you know them, not like you were ever important enough to know." A smirk graced over his face, and he added, "And don't worry Blaise, I am not afraid of you." He was through with this, he quickly gathered up his belongings and exited the bathroom. He was actually surprised it had taken Blaise this long to threaten him, he was surprised not more had come up to him, actually. But he had made himself pretty distant from everyone, including Crabbe and Goyle.

Back up in the dormitory he quickly placed his supplies aside and shrugged into his school clothes, and with a quick comb through his hair he exited. When he had entered the dorm earlier the common room had been rather vacant but now, in the matter of a couple minutes it was full, with the buzz of early morning and absent-mind chatter. As he made his way down the stairs that led to his dormitory, he noticed that his every move was followed by the gaze of Blaise and three girls that were surrounding him. He no less had probably told them everything that had happened this morning. But Draco, for once found he really didn't care, he didn't care what Blaise or the house thought, people just got in his way, and he needed them out of the way while he worked on his plan to get what he needed. He quickly veered towards the exit, and made his way through the corridors until he got out of the dungeons, he felt almost a sort of relief.

Making his way to the Great Hall, he saw a redhead swing in to view, no doubt Ginny. Draco quickened his pace and called out, "Ginny wait up," As she turned around an expression of shock crossed her face but she quickly muffled it. Her eyes stared blankly at him while she waited. Her knew he had to make it up to her, find a way to make her trust him, so he did what every guy would want a girl to do. He quickly wrapped her in his arms, leaning her against the wall, and enveloped her in a deep kiss. Her lips were warm and openly submerged into the kiss but quickly broke away without warning. Draco looked up and met a look of pure loathing, her eyes burned into his and he immediately regretted his actions, not enough to want to take them away though.

"What do you think after ignoring me for three days you can just come up to me and kiss me and everything should be all better?" She shrieked, her voice getting higher with each word, "Well no, that's not how it works. I know you don't want in, so don't even pretend, I don't want this crap from you so just.. let me go." At the last part of her rant she broke off, and her face grew grave, but before Draco could do a thing she pushed him off her and ran down the hall.

He stood there staring after her, probably looking like an idiot he figured, but he was shocked, even if he had expected her to possibly blow up on him, he hadn't expected _this._

------------

Ginny had quickly returned to the girl's dormitory, rushing through the Common Room before anyone would ask her any questions. To Ginny's relief the dorm was bare, everyone had already left for breakfast. Ginny quickly wiped her eyes, she hated crying, that was all she had been doing lately, it seemed every day brought some new traumatic event, and she hated being the center of it. She hated how every little thing she did blew up in her face.

Her mind kept sinking back to the look of shock on his face, she kept thinking, that maybe he really wanted to be a part of her family. She shook her head, _stop being so optimistic Ginny, you are just making a fool of yourself_ she scolded herself. It was not only Draco that had been lingering over her thoughts, but classes. She knew if she missed anymore she would soon have to meet the Dumbledore to discuss this, and she really didn't feel up to it. She had 4 more days until Christmas break set in, but they felt so long. Ginny knew the rumors would only get wilder after Christmas break when she didn't return and Ron was forced to face the heat. Ginny gathered her book once more, her mind was set, she wasn't going to let this interfere, she wasn't going to let Draco destroy everything she had worked for.

--------------

Draco sat in potions class, staring intently at his hands, Snape had been scribbling on the blackboard for the past 10 minutes and Draco hadn't even inclined his head upwards. He hadn't the slightest idea what they were even discussing, much less if Snape was still writing on the white board. He had been mentally slapping himself for his reaction to Ginny. He should of know she would of reacted that way, it should of come as a shock to him, she was a _Weasley_ after all, he thought to himself.

But he had quickly stopped himself, he needed not to waver from his current position, he had to find a way to get back to her, to make her believe that he wanted to be there for her. But the difficulty of his issue made him procrastinate the planning. He had never been one to be _open_. He wasn't exactly sure how it worked... he shook his head, even in his head that sentence sounded stupid, no way Ginny would buy it.

People began to stir, and Draco snapped back to reality, many were gathering around their cauldrons and beginning to cut up and pour in various ingredients. He quickly glanced at the blackboard, it had been swiped clean, _Damn._ He looked over to Crabbe and Goyle, who sat two tables over, they had been distancing themselves along with everyone else lately, they looked as clueless as Draco, but they were daily.

(**A/N **So yes I will try to make the next chapter a lot longer and really let you understand more about the situation that is being created.)


	7. Winter Break

**Disclaimer: **My time has been spent working on this chapter instead of trying to steal the Harry Potter characters, so I blame the reader's for me not owning it yet.

(**A/N **- Sorry for taking so long to get another chapter up I had a horrible case of writer's block. Anyways, this is just a bit longer than the last one. You can thank Elton John and his album Goodbye Yellow Brick Road for this chapter actually being done, or else it just wouldn't have been... lol. Also small note, I changed in chapter 5 the early induced labor to 3 weeks so it is more believable. Also, this might not completely fit the story, I was too lazy to read back over the4 story, and I haven't worked on it in forever, so beware.)

-------------------------------------

"Ginny" a voice whispered gently behind her, she couldn't help as a shiver crawled down her back. She quickly turned around to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. She just stared at him, about to turn and run away, she could feel her emotions about to spill over.

"Please, don't run away from this we need to talk." His eyes pleaded with her, she couldn't refuse him. She had never seen so much emotion come from a single look. She just simply nodded and followed him into a deserted classroom.

He looked slightly uncomfortable, scratching the back of his head with his eyes searching around the classroom. "I don't really know how to say this all." He said wincing ever so slightly, "I, Ginny.. you have to understand, I am not used to this. Being in a position where there is so much emotion involved, I, well... emotion... it just doesn't exactly happen in my family." he took a breath of relief. He felt odd, he couldn't believe confessing something like this to the fiery red head, would somehow relieve him. She just stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Gin, I know I have been distant with you for the past couple days, I don't want to. I want to.. to be there for you. It is just really hard for me to be there when I have never had to be there for anyone else in my life. I am sorry." He said searching her for any sign of emotion but she just stood there. He stepped closer to her hesitantly, not wanting a repeat of what had only happened 2 days earlier. He didn't exactly understand why she had even followed him in to the room, so he took that as his sign to take a chance, with one step closer he gently put his hands on her hips.

"I don't want to be like my father, I don't want to leave my children fatherless, whether it be emotionally not there, or not there at all." He couldn't believe the belief in his voice, it sounded like somehow this was what he really wanted, he quickly squashed that but showed no sign of the emotional turbulence on the outside.

"Draco..." Her voice began, quietly, "I don't know if you just expect me to just believe you." As a look of pain entered his eyes she quickly spoke up. "It, well, it's just hard, how am I suppose to know you will always be there for me when a couple of days ago you were avoiding me? I am not saying I want you to be this all around guy, I mean I know this is hard for you but you have to understand this is hard for me too." She said, finally letting her body relax into his hold, and setting her arms around his shoulders. _I can't believe I am doing this _Ginny thought to herself, a couple days ago she had been bantering herself again any hope of this and now she was quickly accepting it. She felt like a hopeless cause, she flung herself at a boy just because he showed the smallest notion of interest.

Her confusion must of showed through her green eyes, because he replied, in a soft but comforting voice, "I don't know if there is anyway I can really show you that you can trust me. You have to trust me, that I want to be there for you, through thick and thin. Ginny, please just trust me." His eyes were searching her, looking over every piece of her face, studying for even the slightest indication of a facial expression.

She gave a small sigh, "I trust you Draco, but you have to promise me that you will try to make this all work, that you will never, ever give up on me."

A sharp pain spread through his body starting right under his rib cage, her face looked desperate, before the realization of what was coming out of his mouth, it had been said, "Ginny, I swear to you, no matter what I will always be by your side, and I will never give up on you."

She tilted her head up ever so slightly and gave him a light, wistful kiss. She looked down at her feet now not willing to look at him in the eye and mumbled to her feet, "Would... would you be willing to take the unbreakable vow?"

The words that came out of her mouth shocked him, this was the very last he would have expected from her, his body went rigid at first, but he quickly relaxed hoping she wouldn't notice. "Ginny" he said quietly, the words barely escaping his lips, "don't you trust me?"

She quickly replied, not missing a beat, "It's not like that, it's Draco... I just have to know..." She knew that it was no good trying to do what she was doing, but if he would somehow accept, the doubts would hopefully stop filling her mind when she came to him.

His body must have decided to ignore logic of his plan, or even of all of his emotion, without out time for thought he quickly replied, "I'll do it."

She finally took her eyes off from the ground and stared into his soft grey eyes, her own slightly widening, and a small grin breaking out on her face. "Thank you" he heard her mutter as she gave him a tight hug.

----------------------------------------------------

There Draco and her sat in the warmly lit Head Girl's room. The fire ablaze giving the surrounding a soft orange glow. Hermione returned in the room with a book and sat across from them, she gently set the book down on the table placed in between them and flipped it open towards the mid-section.

"Ok, are you ready?" Hermione asked taking a deep breath, and absentmindedly running a hand across the print in the book. Ginny quickly nodded in response, Draco, with his brows furrowed in great distaste gave a small jerk of the head.

Taking a hold of his hand, Ginny stiffened ever so slightly, "Draco, no matter what happens will you always be by my side?"

"Yes" was Draco's simple reply, in response a string detached from Hermione's wand wound around their hands.

"Will you always be there for not only me, but for the children, never leading them into harms way?"

Her final question caught Draco off guard, he knew with the simple response to this he could ruin his entire plan. But a desire tugged at him, one that he had never felt awaken before. He knew it was foolish, that he would ruin his entire future for her, but he had never felt anything like this before, perhaps it was because for the first time he had really admitted to himself the idea of a family, he couldn't be sure. As solid as he could he said, "Yes."

Yet another glowing wire twisted around their arms interlinking with the previous, creating a light much brighter than that of the dull fire.

-----------------------------------------------

She couldn't help but smile a bit as she walked next to Draco with their destination unknown. He seemed rather distant to her dismay, but she realized, he had just done a great lot for her, she couldn't expect him wanting to be suddenly open.

Draco's eyebrows were still furrowed, but no longer from distaste, but from deep thought. He was now scolding himself, he had just given a way any future that he had planned, just for a... _girl_. And not just any girl, a _Weasley_ much less. Disgust was clearly taking over his mind, but a strange sense of excitement was also flooding through. For the first time he felt _free_, he had his life planned out since the day he was born, but now he was breaking away, breaking away from all roots, and for some reason it seemed at the moment everything he wanted.

----------------------------------------------------

Draco made his way down the cold stone steps to the parlor where his father was awaiting him. He found his father to be sitting erect in a straight back chair. He took a sweeping glance over the room, it had changed a lot since he had been at Hogwarts. It had been rearranged no longer flaunting the dark magic which was hidden deep within the house, but bland and simple. He was a bit shocked to see his father sitting in the room, ever since his escape from Azkaban he had kept himself down in the dungeons .

Draco quickly made his way to the nearest chair, it was made of wood, and as stiff as the atmosphere felt. He waited for his father to inquire why he had called him down, "I hear from your mother, boy, that you are going over the Weasley's house for a week during the Christmas break." He said spitting the name out as if it caused him great pain.

"Yes, well I have to keep up appearances, I can't have her doubting me." Draco stated simply, keeping his face unreadable and blank, trying to gauge any reaction that his father might have.

"Are you sure that is the only reason you are going over there?" poured out from his mouth.

Draco didn't take surprise to the question, his father had never been very trusting, at some points ignorant, but never trusting. "Why else would I go over to the blood traitors' house? I would have nothing to gain."

"That best be all that it is." His eyes cold and hard, searching his son's face for any slight indication, or wince. Draco felt the presence of his father pressing into his mind, he quickly cleared it of all thoughts and stared blankly at the wall ahead. After a couple minutes his father wore a frustrated expression, his voice cut through sharply, "Very well Draco, you are dismissed."

Draco wanted to run back to his room, but knew better than to show any sign of weakness, and took his time making his way up the stairs. Once inside his room, he closed the door tightly and stared around his room. He was greeted by the usually bland scheme of grays and whites. He took out his suitcase and began piling in his belongings, not taking much care to fold his articles of clothing. He was to arrive at the Weasley's in a matter of 50 minutes, and whether he respected them or not, a Malfoy was never late.

After a good ten minutes Draco had gathered all of his items into the trunk that lay in front of him. He had finally managed to close it when he remember the small item that laid on his dresser. He looked over at the small box, it was simple, black with a green ribbon holding it together. Inside was the present he had bought right before he had left, for Ginny. Nervous tension grasped at his stomach, the concept of giving her a gift felt ridiculous. Opening the trunk ever so slightly he slipped the gift in. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, how had he gotten himself into this? His hair fell slightly into his eyes, he hadn't gelled it back today, he couldn't really understand why but it just felt right.

----------------------------------------------------

Draco found himself walking up to the Weasley house 40 minutes later, a deep disgust at the house he was about to bunk in for a week ran through him. To hold his mind off from the subject, he quickly knocked on the door, two abrupt knocks.

He waited, trunk in hand, as he heard a scurry through the household to get to the door. It opened to show a rather frazzled Mrs. Weasley. Her look was not a welcoming one, but one that death himself would have faltered under. Draco simply turned his eyes towards his feet, quickly reaching a decision in his mind. Glancing up at her, he said in the most sympathetic voice he could muster up, "Ma'am, I am sorry I am not coming her under better circumstances, and you truly can not imagine how sorry I am for all the distress I have caused your family."

She looked a bit surprised at him, and her glare softened slightly, but remained in place. "Well come in dear," She said stepping aside so he could make his way in. As soon as he passed the threshold he was greeted with the strong aroma of warm bread and butter, a homely feeling grasped onto Draco's body, but he ignored it. "Come along now, you look much too skinny for your own good." She fussed making their way into the kitchen she promptly made Draco sit. "I'll be off to get Ginny, but you must eat, you look like you are nearly on your deathbed." She said in a final tone giving Draco no choice. She shoved in front of him, half a loaf of homemade bread and butter. Not waiting for any response, she levitated his trunk, and made her way up to find Ginny.

Draco quickly took a piece of bread and buttered it, afraid of what might not happen if he didn't follow her instructions. The door that lead into the kitchen quickly opened to display a read head, to Draco's impatience, not one he wanted to particularly deal with. As soon as Ron had entered he spotted Draco, he promptly glared at him, which was quickly returned by Draco. Before Ron said a single word, Draco said daringly, "Weasley, I don't care whether I am bunking in your house or not, I do not want to deal with you." Ron's only response was to continue to glare, which was quickly interrupted by the footsteps descending the stairs.

Ron quickly made his way over to the fridge to pull out whatever his original intention was and quickly left. Ginny soon entered, her mother apparently off on some other household chore. She sat next to him, grabbing a piece of the still warm bread off the plate and buttering it. She took a bite, and quickly devoured it. "I am starving," she exclaimed, "I wish mother would hurry up with supper."

Draco who was watching this all, and found in rather entertaining, chuckled a bit, "You don't say..." and a smirk played across his lips. She gave him a playful slap in response. They continued in silence until the food had disappeared, then Ginny finally broke it asking, "Do you want me to take you up to your room?" With a little nod she begun dragging him out of the kitchen and up the many stairs.

When they finally reached his room, he felt slightly out of breath, but didn't dare show it. She plopped down on _his_ bed. He walked over and sat down next to her, with quite a bit more grace. "So I am guessing you didn't tell your mom about the unbreakable vow?" He asked.

"How'd you figure? I didn't really know how to bring it up, it just seemed odd at most points when I was trying to tell her that you were coming over. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea in the first place, and isn't really a fan of you being an active part of the family.. you know with your past and all." She said with a shrug.

He nodded, trying to understand her position, "It might of had to do with the death stare that she gave me before finally admitting me into the house." a curious question crossed over his mind, "So where are you sleeping?" he asked, changing the subject.

"In my room," she said biting her lip, "well you know how they are they don't want anything happening."

"Didn't they kind of miss the memo, you can't really have anything more happen, we have already kind of reached that stage." He said, a look of amusement crossing over his face.

"Well they are kind of beyond reason at this point anyways, so I kind of gave up on them and left them to their doings."

---------------------------------------------------

Dinner was very awkward that night, conversation was to a minimum, it was obvious to Draco they didn't trust him. Most of the conversation was twiddled down to 'could you pass the mash potatoes', 'mum, the food is good', and various other notions of food movement. To Draco's dismay the mudblood, and Potter we staying for the rest of the Winter holidays, making almost all hope of avoiding them impossible.

Even with as little conversation as there was Mrs. Weasley managed to push food on all the boys, making Draco's stomach feel on the verge of erupting after finishing supper. He quickly dismissed himself before dessert was served, he didn't have any particular reason, but he feared if he were to stay for dessert he would be forced to mingle afterward which could result in many questions that he was not up to answering with Mr. Weasley.

---------------------------------------------------

Ginny popped into his room as soon as she had been released from the table downstairs. "Someone made a quick getaway." She announced upon her arrival with a smirk played across her face.

"You know I am not sure if I am very fond of that smirk Ms. Ginerva." He said with a slightly drawl, but got up from his bed and met her. Closing the door as he pulled her into his room, and gently placed his hands on her waist as if he was asking for permission. She accepted, placing her hands on his shoulder and gave him a soft kiss, an explosion of energy paced through his body, he quickly kissed her back, not wanting the sensation to end.

Unexpectedly, Ginny pulled back, moaning in pain and clutching her stomach. Draco's eyes widened in panic, "Ginny what's wrong?" was the only thing that managed to escape his mouth.

"I.. I don't know..." Ginny said, but got cut off as another bout of pain passed through her body causing her to yowl in pain.


End file.
